<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not My Happily Ever After by canyonmoon132</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941221">Not My Happily Ever After</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/canyonmoon132/pseuds/canyonmoon132'>canyonmoon132</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Major Character Injury, No Smut, Pining, Unrequited Love, and pansy trying to help, angst with a little fluff, based on canon, it's just draco being a gay mess, lost and lots of pining, no beta we die like men, no happy ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:34:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/canyonmoon132/pseuds/canyonmoon132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Most people in the Wizarding World knew Harry Potter as the Boy Who Lived. But Draco Malfoy is not most people. He's never been and never will be. He knew Potter as the Boy Who Lived To Be As Oblivious As It Gets. As the Gryffindor boy with messy raven hair and piercing green eyes, who never seemed to stay out of trouble. As the dangerous secret he had only ever shared with Pansy. But most importantly, he knew him as the only thing he truly wanted, and the only thing he could never have. Love isn't a game. It takes and takes, and barely ever gives back. Love is a monster, and there's no one in the world who knows that better than Draco Malfoy.</p><p>"Bitterness is a paralytic. Love is a much more vicious motivator."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, there's also pansy/hannah but that's later</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Failed First Impressions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is heavily based on canon, because I wanted to prove that it was possible that Draco was gay without Harry knowing (since Harry is as oblivious as a brick). With that in mind, it's going to be really, really angsty. There are also some major time-jumps, but I think you'll be able to catch up. And obviously, there's no happy ending. Hannah and Pansy are there to add fluff. Mostly. :)</p><p>Anyway, I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco was bored out of his mind. </p>
<p>He stood in the back of Madam Malkin’s Robes for All Occasions, getting fitted for his school robes, and was seriously running out of patience. </p>
<p>Since he spent the whole morning wandering through Diagon Alley with his parents, when they told him he should go get his robes alone, he agreed quickly, grateful for some freedom.</p>
<p>Now, as he stood in silence with one of the mistresses adjusting the robes to fit him, he silently regretted not bringing his mother, just for the company.</p>
<p>“Can’t you make this go any faster?” he demanded. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry Mr. Malfoy, but the process takes time.” the mistress replied, and went back to her work.</p>
<p>Draco was about to whine again, when he heard the entrance bells sound from the front of the store, and caught his attention. He could faintly hear Madam Malkin welcome someone in, but it wasn’t loud enough for him to make out the whole conversation.</p>
<p>“Got the lot here -- another young man is being fitted up just now, in fact.” he heard her say, clearly closer this time.</p>
<p>As she came into view, he saw her wave at someone to follow, and he leaned forward to see who the other customer was. When he saw the newcomer, he was taken aback.</p>
<p>Standing behind Madam Malkin was a boy around Draco’s age, with raven black hair, and a pair of the greenest eyes he had ever seen. Confusion rushed in, as Draco realized he’d been staring. It didn’t make sense. He was taught not to stare. That it was impolite. But then he realized the other boy was also staring, and he felt a twist in his stomach. </p>
<p>He forced himself to focus his eyes straight in front of him as Madam Malkin sat the boy on the stool next to him. He had no idea what was happening, and he didn’t like it. He knew he had to speak, so he said the first thing that popped in his mind.</p>
<p>“Hello,” Draco started, trying to get a grip. “Hogwarts, too?”</p>
<p>“Yes.” the boy replied, quicker than Draco had expected, catching him off guard. </p>
<p>Words flew out of his mouth before he could think about them.</p>
<p>“My father’s next door buying my books, and mother’s up the street looking for wands,” he said, surprising himself by how calm he sounded. He finally felt in control, so he did what he was most comfortable doing, thinking that there was no way bragging could let him down.</p>
<p>“Then I’m going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don’t see why first years can’t have their own. I think I’ll bully Father into getting me one and I’ll smuggle it in somehow.”</p>
<p>The boy didn’t reply, so he went on.</p>
<p>“Have you got your own broom?” he asked, thinking that the boy had a pretty good seeker’s body.</p>
<p>“No.” </p>
<p>“Play quidditch at all?”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>Huh, he thought, wondering how come a boy his age wouldn’t play quidditch.</p>
<p>“I do -- Father says it’s a crime if I’m not picked to play for my House, and I must say I agree. Know what House you’ll be in yet?” he continued, unsure of what else to say.</p>
<p>“No,” the boy replied, looking quite lost, his green eyes unfocused, as if he was trying to remember something. Draco didn’t like seeing him look like that, so he tried comforting him.</p>
<p>“Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I’ll be in Slytherin, all our family has been -- imagine being a Hufflepuff, I think I’d leave, wouldn’t you?”</p>
<p>“Mhm,” was all the other boy said.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Draco spotted a huge man standing by the door, and grateful for a distraction, called out, “I say, look at that man!”</p>
<p>“That’s Hagrid, he works at Hogwarts.” the other replied, and Draco remembered a conversation his father had with Severus Snape, the potions teacher at the school.</p>
<p>“Oh, I’ve heard of him. He’s sort of like a servant, isn’t he?” he asked.</p>
<p>“He’s the gamekeeper.” the raven haired boy answered, a slightly sour expression taking over his face. </p>
<p>Draco recalled another conversation, one he had shared with a family friend, Crabbe.</p>
<p>“Yes, exactly. I heard he’s sort of savage -- lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do some magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed.”</p>
<p>“I think he’s brilliant,” the boy replied coldly.</p>
<p>Draco didn’t know what he had done wrong, so he smiled and continued. </p>
<p>“Do you? And why is he with you? Where are your parents?” he asked, genuinely confused. He was taken aback by the reply.</p>
<p>“They’re dead.”</p>
<p>He didn’t know what to do. All his life he had seen people around him die, and had grown immune to it, but it was clear that this boy hadn’t. </p>
<p>He tried to say sorry, but he knew it didn’t sound very apologetic. </p>
<p>He wanted to move the conversation away from the topic, so he asked, “But they were our kind, weren’t they?”</p>
<p>Blood status was something his family had always been very passionate about, so he felt more comfortable talking about that than death.</p>
<p>“They were a witch and a wizard, if that’s what you mean.” Draco was relieved, although he didn't know exactly why. It wasn’t like he wanted this boy to be his friend, he told himself.</p>
<p>“I really don’t think they should let the other sort in, do you? They’re just not the same, they’ve never been brought up in our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. What’s your surname, anyways?”</p>
<p>But he never got an answer, because Madam Malkin turned to the boy and said, “That’s done, my dear.” and he quickly hopped off the stool.</p>
<p>“Well, I’ll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose,” Draco said as the other walked off, leaving the first boy thinking about what a weird experience that was, and trying to ignore the unnerving feeling in his stomach.</p>
<p>After he was finally done, he exited the store and found his father.</p>
<p>“What took you so long?” Lucius asked. “Your mother and I have been waiting for about a half hour.”</p>
<p>“Sorry, Father,” he replied. “The process takes time.”</p>
<p>As he walked towards his mother, he promised himself that his parents would never find out about the boy in the store, or the feeling Draco got when he saw him for the first time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Proper Introductions (And Rejections)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Draco!” </p><p>He heard a girl’s voice call from behind him, and he turned around to hug his childhood friend, Pansy Parkinson. </p><p>“Hello,” he said, smiling.</p><p>“Have you heard?” she asked, and he could see the excitement running through her. She was jumping in place, waiting for an answer, and her black hair was bouncing with her. It was quite an amazing sight.</p><p>“Heard what?” he replied, as they made their way through the Hogwarts Express, and came to a stop outside an empty apartment.</p><p>“They’re saying Harry Potter is in our year!” she blurted out, laying herself on the seats of the compartment. </p><p>“Really? I shouldn’t be surprised you know, you’ve always been a gossip,” he teased her. </p><p>“Talking about Pansy, I presume?” came a voice from the door, and they turned to see their friend, Blaise, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle.</p><p>“Of course,” Draco grinned. “She was saying that Harry Potter is in our year.”</p><p>“Who did you hear it from?” Blaise questioned.</p><p>“Some of the older students. They said he was sitting in a compartment down the hall.” Pansy replied, nodding her head in the direction.</p><p>“I’m going to go see if it’s true. I’ve learned not to trust you,” Draco said. “Crabbe, Goyle, you boys want to come with me?”</p><p>“Sure, there’s nothing else to do anyways.” Crabbe replied and lumbered out the door. Goyle and Draco followed. </p><p>They pushed their way through the crowds, until they reached the end of the carriage, and slid the compartment door open, and turned to face the occupants. </p><p>Sitting there, across from a redheaded boy, was the same boy Draco had met at Madam Malkin’s shop. Draco felt his stomach do the now familiar flutter, as he made eye contact with him. Draco’s eyes flicked over the boy’s face, trying to understand what made him feel so weird every time he saw him, when he saw the scar. Lightning-shaped, right above his right eye. Realization slowly kicked in, and Draco took a step away from the boy.</p><p>It all made sense now. The only reason he felt weird around the boy was because Draco thought he looked a lot like someone he had seen before. Turns out, he didn’t just look like someone, he was that someone. Confusion was overtaken by curiosity, as Draco began to speak.</p><p>“Is it true?” he asked. “They’re saying Harry Potter’s in this compartment. So it’s you, is it?” </p><p>“Yes,” Harry answered, but he wasn’t looking at Draco. His eyes were on Crabbe and Goyle, and there was a weird expression on his face.</p><p>Draco didn’t like the fact that he wasn’t looking at him, so he quickly introduced the two, hoping it would move the attention his way.</p><p>“Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle. And my name’s Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.”</p><p>He heard a muffled snigger come from the by sitting across from Harry, and he turned to face him. Most people didn’t dare make fun of his name, if they knew who his family was, but there were still those who did.</p><p>“Think my name’s funny, do you?” he snapped, taking a closer look at the boy. “No need to ask who you are. My father’s told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles and more children than they can afford.”</p><p>He turned back to face the piercing green eyes he had gotten quite fond of.</p><p>“You’ll soon find out some wizard families are much better than others, Potter. You don’t want to go making friends with the wrong sort, I can help you there.” he said and held out his hand, waiting for Harry to take his offer, like he knew he would.</p><p>It seemed that The Chosen One was full of surprises, though, because he didn’t.</p><p>“I think I can tell the wrong sort myself, thanks,” Harry replied coldly.</p><p>Draco’s expression darkened, and he felt the same pit in his stomach that he had felt first at Madam Malkin’s store. He felt himself blush slightly, but he decided to ignore it, seeing that there were bigger problems.</p><p>No one rejects a Malfoy.</p><p>“I’d be careful if I were you, Potter,” he said, trying to ignore the sinking feeling. “Unless you’re a little bit politer you’ll go the same way as your parents. They didn’t know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and Hagrid, and it’ll rub off on you.” </p><p>Harry and Ron were on their feet instantly.</p><p>“Say that again,” Ron hissed, his face gone red.</p><p>“Oh , you’re going to fight us, are you?” Draco sneered back.</p><p>“Unless, you leave right now,” Draco heard Harry say, but he refused to look back at him, in case the weird feeling came back.</p><p>“But we don’t feel like leaving, do we boys? We’ve eaten all our food and you still seem to have some,” he lied.</p><p>Truthfully, Draco wanted to get out. He wanted to get out, and walk away from this boy that made him feel weird, but he had a reputation to maintain, and leaving now would ruin it.</p><p>Suddenly, Goyle reached towards the Chocolate Frogs, but before he could grab one, a scrawny looking rat leaped out and bit his finger.</p><p>Goyle started frantically waving his hand, trying to get the rat off. After a couple of seconds, he successfully threw the rat away from him, causing it to bounce off the window, and land on the seat.</p><p>Grateful for a distraction, Draco practically sprinted out the door.</p><p>Once he made it to the hall, he dodged a girl with fluffy brown hair, and dove into his compartment.</p><p>Crabbe and Goyle came right after him, both running, even though Draco couldn’t think of what they were running away from.</p><p>“What happened?” asked a very confused Pansy. “Is it Harry Potter? Was I right? Why are you boys running?”</p><p>“Nothing, we were just racing,” Draco said, giving Crabbe and Goyle a pointed look. “And yes, Pansy, I’ll admit that you were right for once. It was Harry Potter. I don’t see what all the hype is for, though.”</p><p>He lied again.</p><p>“Well, this will be interesting, don’t you think?” Pansy said with a smirk.</p><p>The others laughed, and started talking about how excited they were to go to Hogwarts.</p><p>Draco nodded along and mumbled in agreement, but his mind was far away, off wondering why he couldn’t get Potter’s face out of his head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Late Night With Pansy Parkinson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pansy’s POV</p>
<p>Pansy couldn’t sleep.</p>
<p>Maybe it was all the food she had at the welcoming ceremony. Maybe it was all the excitement of finally being at Hogwarts. Maybe she was homesick.</p>
<p>All of those were true, and together they were keeping her awake.</p>
<p>Eventually, she gave up, and slid out of her bed.</p>
<p>She made her way out of her dorm, careful not to wake up any of her friends. She didn’t really know where she was going, she just went where her legs carried her.</p>
<p>She ended up climbing the stairs to the boys’ dorms, and softly gliding into Draco’s room. It was something they had done as children. When one of them couldn’t sleep, they would climb into the other’s bed, and cuddle with them until they calmed down.</p>
<p>Pansy could really use a hug that reminded her of home.</p>
<p>Surprisingly, instead of hearing soft snoring, she opened the curtains that surrounded her best friend’s bed, and found a pair of gray eyes staring at her.</p>
<p>“Pansy! What in the name of Merlin are you doing here?” Draco hissed.</p>
<p>“I couldn’t sleep,” she whispered as she sat at the end of his bed.</p>
<p>“Me neither,” the boy admitted.</p>
<p>“You want to go sit in the common room and have some tea?” she offered. She knew that tea was another thing that helped Draco calm down. “I don’t think it would be right to stay here and wake everybody up.”</p>
<p>“Sure,” he answered, before covering himself in a blanket and following her out the door.</p>
<p>The common room was low lit, the only real light being the moonlight coming through the windows. Everything was tinted green, reflecting the blue-green depths of the lake and it gave the room a very eerie atmosphere. Some might have found it creepy, but Pansy couldn’t help but feel at home.</p>
<p>Draco laid himself on one of the velvet couches, and rested his head on the armrest. </p>
<p>As Pansy made her way to the “tea station,” which was really just a cabinet full of cookies, snacks and tea, she heard him say, “Scalding with--” but she cut him off.</p>
<p>“Scalding with a touch of honey, I know. We’ve been making each other tea for years, Dray, how could I forget?”</p>
<p>Draco laughed, and she rolled her eyes, even though there was a grin spreading across her face. </p>
<p>He never told her, but she also knew that he likes it with a splash of milk. Pansy knew he’d never admit it though. He always said that milk was for “weaklings.” She added the milk, and made her way back to her friend.</p>
<p>“So,” she asked with a sly grin. “Are you ever going to tell me what happened in that compartment, and why you, literally, came running back?”</p>
<p>She saw a slight pink appear on Draco’s cheeks, and her grin grew.</p>
<p>“Come on, you know you can tell me anything,” she pouted. </p>
<p>“Nothing happened,” he whispered, but Pansy knew him better than that.</p>
<p>“Usually you’re a better liar,” she said, starting to worry a little. Draco almost never lied to her. She wondered what happened that was so bad, that he couldn’t tell his best friend.</p>
<p>“It’s a long story,” he said finally, not making eye contact.</p>
<p>“Well, neither of us can sleep, so you’ve got all night to tell it,” she replied.</p>
<p>“Alright fine,” he said, giving in.</p>
<p>So he talked, and Pansy listened. From his first encounter with Harry, at Madam Malkin’s, with the disastrous first impression, to the compartment at the end of the hall with the redhead that mocked him, and the rat that attacked Goyle.</p>
<p>He didn’t look at her once as he told her about Potter’s rejection. He kept his eyes on the floor, and his voice was barely a whisper. </p>
<p>Pansy could tell it was bothering him. She started to speak, but Draco wasn’t done yet.</p>
<p>“It’s the most ridiculous thing. Every time I see him I get this weird feeling in my stomach, like I’m starstruck. But of course I’m not starstruck by Potter. He’s just a guy who survived a curse, big deal. It’s not like he’s more important than me, a Malfoy--”</p>
<p>Pansy didn't let him finish. </p>
<p>“Dray, calm down.”</p>
<p>She knew exactly what the feeling he was describing was. She gave him a soft smile, as she realized that Draco was in denial. </p>
<p>She had done the same exact thing when she had her first crush. They had both grown up in very homophobic environments, and when she had her first crush on a girl, she didn’t even realize it was a crush. </p>
<p>She knew that it took time to understand your feelings, so she decided to keep it to herself until Draco accepted it.</p>
<p>“I’m sure you’ll work it out,” she said to her best friend.</p>
<p>“I always do, don’t I?” 	</p>
<p>“Yeah, you do,” she replied softly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Soaring, Flying</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco’s POV</p>
<p>To say Draco was excited would be an understatement.</p>
<p>He had been looking forward to flying class since the beginning of the year. The only downside was that the Slytherins shared the class with the Gryffindors. </p>
<p>Well, downside for everyone else.</p>
<p>Draco didn’t mind.</p>
<p>Flying and potions were the only two classes that he shared with Potter, and they just happened to be his best. He had been flying since he was a kid, and since his parents were close with Severus Snape, he got some private potion lessons early on.</p>
<p>He had even managed to turn the twist he felt in his stomach to a soft flutter.</p>
<p>The only problem in his flawless plan to impress Potter, was Potter himself.</p>
<p>Harry despised him, and he wasn’t afraid to show it. Harry had made what he thought of Draco clear. Multiple times.</p>
<p>But Draco wasn’t going to let that stop him.</p>
<p>“Pansy, let’s go,” he yelled to the girls’ dorms. “We’re going to be late!”</p>
<p>“No, we’re not. You just want to be there before Potter,” she teased him and made her way down the stairs. “Is Blaise even ready yet?”</p>
<p>“He already left!”</p>
<p>“No, I didn’t,” Blaise called from the couch.</p>
<p>Draco groaned. “Can we just go?”</p>
<p>“Bossy much?” Pansy said with a grin.</p>
<p>Draco rolled his eyes, and exited the common room. </p>
<p>He walked through the entrance, and made his way up the stairs to the main floor. He was already at the courtyard, when his friends finally caught up to him. Together, they took the trail that led to the practice grounds, a big lawn facing the forbidden forest.</p>
<p>“I told you we would be early!” Pansy said.</p>
<p>“It’s better to be early than late!” Draco fired back.</p>
<p>“Earlier, you mean. Earlier than Potter to be exact.” </p>
<p>“Oh, shut up.”</p>
<p>Pansy shook her head and laughed, before playfully pushing Draco.</p>
<p>“Since we’re early, we might as well get the better brooms.”</p>
<p>“All the brooms here suck,” Blaise said from where he was standing, watching the conversation play out. “My dad told me. It’s why all the Quidditch players bring their own.” </p>
<p>Just as Pansy began to speak, Draco spotted the Gryffindors walking towards them.</p>
<p>Harry was walking in the front, of course, flanked by Weasley and Granger. He felt a pang of jealousy as he remembered Potter’s rejection.</p>
<p>They stayed in awkward silence until Madam Hooch arrived, her yellow hawk-like eyes surveying them.</p>
<p>“Well, what are you waiting for?” she barked. “Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up.”</p>
<p>Draco looked down at his broom. </p>
<p>Blaise’s dad was right, they were all awful. Old, with a bunch of random twigs sticking out at odd angles. Nothing like the ones Draco was used to.</p>
<p>He rolled his eyes as Madam Hooch told everyone how to summon their brooms.</p>
<p>He had done this for years.</p>
<p>“Up,” he called, along with everyone else, and his broom flew to his hand.</p>
<p>He looked around at his classmates. He was one of the few who had managed to summon it. Granger’s simply rolled on the ground and Longbottom’s didn't even move.</p>
<p>Unsurprisingly, Harry was standing there, holding his broom, looking proud.</p>
<p>Draco almost laughed. One of his first impressions of Harry was that he looked like a good quidditch player. </p>
<p>His smile fell as Madam Hooch came over to lecture him on his grip.</p>
<p>“Well, in that case, you’ve been doing it wrong for years!” she scowled at him when he told her that he had played quidditch since he was a toddler.</p>
<p>He saw Potter and Weasley smirking at him from behind her back.</p>
<p>Just as he began to show the Weasel his lack of flying skills, Longbottom lost control of his broom. </p>
<p>Draco couldn’t say he was surprised.</p>
<p>“Come back, boy!” Madam Hooch called after him as he rose higher.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Neville lost his balance, and fell, landing on the ground with a loud thud.</p>
<p>Madam ran straight to him, and scanned for any injuries.</p>
<p>“Broken wrist,” she muttered to herself, her face having gone pale. “Come on, boy- it’s alright, up you get.”</p>
<p>She turned around and faced the rest of the class.</p>
<p>“None of you move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you’ll be out of Hogwarts before you can say ‘Quidditch.’ Come on, dear.”</p>
<p>The moment they were out of sight, Draco burst out laughing.</p>
<p>“Did you see his face, that great lump?” he asked his friends.</p>
<p>“Shut up, Malfoy,” he heard a girl snap from the Gryffindor side.</p>
<p>“Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?” Pansy came to the rescue. “Never thought you’d like fat little crybabies, Parvati.”</p>
<p>Draco wondered how she knew her name.</p>
<p>Before he could ask, something caught his eye on the ground.</p>
<p>“Look,” he said as he grabbed the clear ball that was gleaming in the sun. “It’s that stupid thing Longbottom’s gran sent him.”</p>
<p>“Give it back, Malfoy,” he heard a familiar voice say quietly. Draco noticed the sharpness in his voice. Everyone turned to Harry.</p>
<p>Draco slid a smile on his lips. He did always enjoy bantering with Potter. </p>
<p>“I think I’ll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find - how about - up a tree?”</p>
<p>“Give it here!” Harry was now yelling.</p>
<p>Draco was taken aback for a second, before he brushed it off, and jumped on his broom.</p>
<p>It would be a shame to waste such a chance.</p>
<p>“Come and get it, Potter,” he teased the dark haired boy. </p>
<p>He saw Harry grab his broom, and his smile grew.</p>
<p>“No!” he heard Granger call at Harry. “Madam Hooch told us not to move - you’ll get us all into trouble.”</p>
<p>Draco couldn’t help but roll his eyes at her. He saw Harry do the same on the ground, as he mounted his broom and soared up.</p>
<p>Draco watched as the wind rushed through his hair, and his robes whipped out behind him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looked good.</p>
<p>The thought came from nowhere. Draco was dimly aware of Harry coming closer, and the cheers and whoops from the students below him.</p>
<p>He looked really good.</p>
<p>STOP!</p>
<p>Fear rushed through Draco, unsure of what he was thinking.</p>
<p>There was no way he thought Harry Potter looked good while flying. </p>
<p>It was wrong.</p>
<p>He wasn’t - no, there was no way. Liking Potter was everything he was taught to frown upon.</p>
<p>“It was probably just the surprise of him being such a good flier,” he whispered, trying to convince himself.</p>
<p>But he was having a hard time believing it was true.</p>
<p>He snapped back to reality, as Harry stopped his broom in front of him. </p>
<p>“Give it here, or I’ll knock you off your broom.” Potter called to him.</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah?” Draco tried to sneer, but the confusion and worry he was feeling clearly showed on his face. </p>
<p>Harry came towards him, and he was barely able to dodge, his mind still filled with questions.</p>
<p>“No Crabbe and Goyle up here to save your neck, Malfoy,” he said, and suddenly all Draco wanted was to be away from him.</p>
<p>“Catch it if you can, then,” he shouted, and chucked it as far away as he could, before making his way to the ground, feeling a rush of relief hit him as he reached Pansy’s side.</p>
<p>He heard her gasp while others screamed, and he looked at what they were watching.</p>
<p>Potter was diving after the ball, gaining distance, but also extremely close to the ground. A few feet from the grass, he grabbed it, and safely pulled his broom straight. He held the Remembrall up, as if it was a trophy.</p>
<p>“HARRY POTTER!”</p>
<p>Draco saw McGonagall rushing towards Potter, looking furious. </p>
<p>He tried to pay attention, wanting to know what she was about to say, but his mind had other plans. All he could think of was the way Potter looked while he was flying. He was suddenly grateful for the air burn, as he felt his cheeks heat up.</p>
<p>He caught Pansy trying to make eye contact with him, and he was not ready for her to see him. She has always been able to read him like a book, if she saw his eyes, she would know exactly what he was feeling.</p>
<p>Instead, he turned back to the conversation in front of him.</p>
<p>“That’s enough, Mr. Weasley. Potter, follow me, now.” McGonagall snapped, before walking towards the school, Harry on her tail, looking worried.</p>
<p>Crabbe nudged him, a smug expression on his face, and Draco tried his best to mirror it. </p>
<p>He wasn’t sure how he felt about Potter getting expelled.</p>
<p>He was supposed to be happy. </p>
<p>Harry was his enemy, wasn’t he? His nemesis getting kicked out should be a good thing.</p>
<p>But the image of Harry flying had taken over his mind, and it was clouding his sense of judgement. He didn’t like it.</p>
<p>Draco needed to get rid of these feelings fast, and Potter leaving would make it a whole lot easier.</p>
<p>Suddenly the idea of Harry leaving wasn’t so bad.</p>
<p>Potter turned, and Draco flashed him a grin, happily knowing that it would be the last time his stomach fluttered under the gaze of those piercing green eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. False Victories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco’s POV</p>
<p>When Draco entered the great hall, he was immediately overwhelmed.</p>
<p>Everywhere he turned there was green. From the banners arranged along the walls, to the tablecloths on all the tables.</p>
<p>And on that green, proudly displayed, was the Slytherin emblem.</p>
<p>They had won.</p>
<p>As he made his way through the crowd, Draco held his head higher than usual.</p>
<p>The whole hall was buzzing with energy and excitement for the end of the school year, and Draco could hardly hear his own thoughts.</p>
<p>He finally got a clear view of the whole room, and spotted Pansy.</p>
<p>To his surprise, she was talking to a blond Hufflepuff girl from their year.</p>
<p>“Pansy!” he called, trying to get her to hear him over the loud noise of all the students.</p>
<p>The Hufflepuff girl heard him first and nudged Pansy towards his direction.</p>
<p>They locked eyes and Pansy smiled at him before saying goodbye to the other girl and walking up to him.</p>
<p>“Hey,” she greeted before motioning him to follow her to the rest of their friends.</p>
<p>“For a second we thought you were going to be late,” Blaise teased.</p>
<p>“I’m never late,” Draco laughed. “Well, unless I mean to be.” </p>
<p>He remembered how he set up Potter to get expelled when he challenged him to a duel, and ended up being “late.” Somehow, Potter didn’t end up getting expelled, just got some stupid detention. Draco was running out of ways to get Harry away from him.</p>
<p>He turned to Pansy.</p>
<p>“I didn’t know you were friends with Hufflepuffs,” he said, slightly judgmental. He was used to making fun of the house with her, and seeing her hanging out with one of its members made him feel betrayed.</p>
<p>“Well, I-” she started to say, but suddenly everyone hushed and turned to face the entrance. </p>
<p>Standing there, still wearing the hospital wing attire, was Potter. </p>
<p>Everyone just stared at him for a while, assessing to see if the rumors were true. </p>
<p>Had he really gotten hurt while he killed Professor Quirrel, who turned out to be Voldemort? </p>
<p>Had he really defeated a three headed dog, a life size wizard chess game, and made it back alive?</p>
<p>As far as Draco could tell, they were true.</p>
<p>Harry had scratches all over him, some still bleeding. Draco wondered what the hell he was thinking as he made his way down that trapdoor.</p>
<p>Probably nothing, he thought and shook his head.</p>
<p>The silence broke, and everyone went back to talking about their summer plans.</p>
<p>Draco’s eyes lingered on Potter, though, as he took a seat next to his friends.</p>
<p>“As I was saying, we’re not exactly friends-” Pansy attempted to explain for the second time, only to be interrupted by the deep voice of the headmaster.</p>
<p>“Another school year comes to an end, and I have to bore you with the words of an old professor, before you can enjoy tonight’s feast… I’ll try to be brief. I have to say that this year has been wonderful. I hope that all our heads are a little fuller than they were last year. Don’t worry, though, because you have a whole summer ahead of you to let them empty!”</p>
<p>The words were followed with laughter, and Draco couldn’t help but smile.</p>
<p>Dumbledore continued. “ And now, let's get to the tournament. As all of you now know, Gryffindor is in fourth place, with three-hundred twelve points, Hufflepuff in third place, with three hundred fifty-two points, Ravenclaw in second place, with four hundred and six points, and Slytherin in first, with four hundred seventy-two points. And so, Slytherin wins the cup again…”</p>
<p>Draco and his friends all started laughing happily and clapping. Draco took his hat off and started hitting the table, filled with excitement.</p>
<p>“Yes, yes, congratulations, Slytherin. But there are a few recent events that we need to consider... Events that needed to be rewarded…And so, I have some final points to give.”</p>
<p>Draco felt his smile fall. There was no way this was going to end well for his house.</p>
<p>“To Ron Wealsey, for the best game of chess played in all the years of Hogwarts, I give Gryffindor house fifty points!” </p>
<p>Cheers from the Gryffindor table shook the hall.</p>
<p>But Dumbledore wasn’t done.</p>
<p>“To Hermione Granger,” he continued. “For her composure and logic in a very dangerous situation… I give Gryffindor another fifty points.”</p>
<p>The cheers got louder.</p>
<p>Pansy grabbed Draco’s hand and squeezed it slightly. She looked calm, but he could tell that inside, she was boiling with anger.</p>
<p>“And finally, to Harry Potter,” The whole room went quiet. “ For his courage and heroism, I give Gryffindor another sixty points.”</p>
<p>As the room exploded in noise once again, Draco did the math in his head. They were tied for first.</p>
<p>He gave Pansy a hopeful look.</p>
<p>But when Dumbledore raised his arms to quiet everyone, that hope disappeared.</p>
<p>“There are many types of courage. It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. For that reason, I award Neville Longbottom ten points.”</p>
<p>The Gryffindors went berserk. </p>
<p>“This is an outrage! It’s clearly rigged!” Pansy yelled. She looked near tears. Draco squeezed her hand again, to make sure she knew she wasn’t alone. </p>
<p>Draco himself felt like he was going to cry.</p>
<p>“And all this means, that this hall needs a change of decorations.” Dumbledore yelled over the screaming students, before clapping his hands, and the hall turning red and gold.</p>
<p>Pansy was actually crying with disappointment now.</p>
<p>Draco knew he should feel the same way, but when he looked over to the Gryffindor table, and saw Harry grinning with happiness, he just couldn’t.</p>
<p>Harry looked happier than Draco had ever seen him.</p>
<p>Maybe the loss wasn't so bad after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Summer Nights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pansy’s POV</p>
<p>“Pansy!” she heard a woman call from behind her.</p>
<p>She turned and hugged Narcissa Malfoy tightly.</p>
<p>“How have you been, love?” Narcissa asked softly.</p>
<p>They were standing in the Malfoys’ backyard, now decorated with fairy lights, (literally) and surrounded by friends and family.</p>
<p>It was an annual summer gathering that the Malfoys hosted.</p>
<p>It was also one of the few times Pansy got to talk to Narcissa.</p>
<p>“Oh, it’s been wonderful. Papa took us to Norway, and we got to see the Northern Lights.” It really had been amazing. The sky had been filled with colors and the stars had shone brighter than Pansy had ever seen them.</p>
<p>“That sounds beautiful,” Narcissa said with a smile.</p>
<p>“It was. What about you? How have you been?” Pansy asked.</p>
<p>Cissy let out an exaggerated sigh, then grinned.</p>
<p>“Have you heard of Harry Potter?” she asked humorously. </p>
<p>“Who?” Pansy played along.</p>
<p>“Stupid Potter, with his stupid scar and his stupid broomstick? Never heard of him?”</p>
<p>They both laughed.</p>
<p>“So you know, too?” Pansy asked once she caught her breath, suddenly serious.</p>
<p>Cissy must have heard the protectiveness in her voice, because her face softened.</p>
<p>“Of course I know,” she whispered.</p>
<p>Tears clouded Pansy’s vision as she realized that Draco would have at least one supporting parent. She felt a pang of envy.</p>
<p>She wished her parents were as supportive.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>“Dad. Mum. I need to talk to you,” she said as she walked onto their patio.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong, sweetie?” her mum asked, looking up from her magazine. </p>
<p>“N-n-nothing’s wrong,” she said, trying to convince herself that she was making the right choice. “I just really need to tell you something.”</p>
<p>“Well, do tell. We haven’t got all day,” her father urged from behind his newspaper.</p>
<p>She pushed back threatening tears, and steadied her voice.</p>
<p>“I think I’m gay,” she managed to get out.</p>
<p>Her father spit out his drink. She cringed.</p>
<p>“You think you’re what?” he asked, his anger loud and clear.</p>
<p>“Gay,” she whispered.</p>
<p>“Is this some kind of joke? Did Blaise dare you to do this?” her mother asked with a chuckle. “It was a good laugh, now please let us get back to our things.”</p>
<p>“It’s not a joke, Mum. I’m gay!” Pansy yelled, suddenly extremely angry.</p>
<p>“That’s not true. I refuse to believe I have a gay daughter,” her dad said. “We raised you perfectly! Don’t worry, honey, you’ll get over it, it’s just a phase. You’re just figuring out who you are, everyone goes through it.”</p>
<p>“NO IT’S NOT. THIS IS NOT A PHASE! I KNOW WHO I AM! THIS IS WHO I AM! I LIKE GIRLS, DAD! THINGS LIKE THIS DON’T JUST GO AWAY.” </p>
<p>She was screaming now, no longer holding back.</p>
<p>Screaming for all those times when she couldn’t.</p>
<p>She was taken back to her first crush. Selene Greengrass. Daphne and Astoria’s older sister. She was beautiful. She had long dark wavy hair that seemed to fly behind her every time she walked. She was six years older. Pansy was nine at the time, and she had been mesmerized. Whenever she went over to her friends’ house, all she ever wanted to do was spend time with Selene. They would sit together by the pool and braid each other’s hair. Selene would tell them stories about Hogwarts, and everything she had seen on her trips. Without realizing it, Pansy had fallen hard. And that’s when everything went wrong. At the end of her fifth year, Selene came home with a boyfriend. A Hufflepuff boy from her year, who, as she repeatedly told Pansy and her sisters, was the best flyer in all of Hogwarts. As the summer passed, Pansy grew to hate him. With his blond hair and strong muscles, he had won her friends over within days. But not her. Pansy constantly asked Selene what she saw in him, and why she even needed a boyfriend when she had her and Astoria and Daphne. Selene would always say the same thing. “I love him, Pans, and that’s all there is to it.” Pansy cried herself to sleep many nights that summer. But she didn’t understand why. At least not until Beatrice came to visit. Beatrice was Selene’s best friend, who also happened to be in Slytherin. She was always so kind, and sweet, and willing to spend time with Pansy while Selene and her boyfriend went on long romantic dates. Soon enough, Pansy started telling her everything. And Tris listened. When Pansy was done, Tris explained to her what being gay was. For Pansy, it described exactly what she felt. Understanding her feelings helped Pansy a ton. But Tris also made sure to warn Pansy. About all the hate. About homophobia. About everything she would have to go through. And so Pansy kept quiet. She stopped spending time with the twins until Selene left for school. Surprisingly, the distance helped. She was able to get over Selene, and when she came back, Pansy no longer needed to spend all her time with her. She had cried that summer, too, but not about Selene. </p>
<p>She was just so tired of hiding.</p>
<p>So tired of staying quiet.</p>
<p>So she screamed louder.</p>
<p>But her parents refused to listen.</p>
<p>“It will go away. One way or another. You are not allowed to ever bring that up again. And don’t you dare go around telling other people this nonsense. We have a reputation to maintain,” her dad had said, and gone back to his newspaper. </p>
<p>Pansy had kept sobbing, but they both ignored her, pretending as if they hadn’t even heard what she had just told them. </p>
<p>None of them brought it up again. Not even Pansy. She knew that if she dared to say anything else she would probably be disowned and thrown out of the house. She was proud of who she was, but at the time she was only eleven, and if she was thrown on the street, she knew there was no way she would survive. </p>
<p>So she kept quiet.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>It had been hard, but she got used to it.</p>
<p>Draco would never have to deal with that.</p>
<p>Cissy would always be there for him.</p>
<p>The envy disappeared, replaced with pure relief, and tears ran down her cheeks.</p>
<p>Draco was safe. The moment he figured himself out, his mum would be there to support him. To encourage him to be himself. And thank gods, because Draco already had so much on his shoulders, Pansy didn’t think he would be able to handle the rejection. </p>
<p>Cissy hugged her close, and whispered encouraging phrases, trying to calm her down. Pansy was sure that the mother could sense how much she needed this hug. </p>
<p>Pansy clung to her until she was able to stop the tears.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” she whispered. </p>
<p>Cissy just hugged her tighter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Stupid Potter, With His Stupid Scar, Broomstick, and Girlfriend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco’s POV</p><p>Draco was tired of shopping.</p>
<p>He didn’t understand how Pansy, Astoria, and Daphne enjoyed it.</p>
<p>He was back at Diagon Alley, collecting all the new books and material he needed for his new year back at Hogwarts. It was exhausting.</p>
<p>He was practically dying from the heat and loud noises.</p>
<p>As he and his father entered Borgin &amp; Burkes, it felt like he had suddenly gone deaf.</p>
<p>All the noise from the main street was just a faint buzzing in the background, and Mr. Borgin had clearly cast a cooling spell, because walking into the shop, after the morning heat, felt like walking into a freezer. </p>
<p>Draco wandered off, as his father went to ring the bell on the top of the counter.</p>
<p>“Don’t touch anything, Draco,” Lucius said coldly.</p>
<p>“I thought you were going to buy me a gift,” he replied, examining a glass eye.</p>
<p>“I said I would buy you a racing broom,” his father snapped, not even bothering to look at Draco, too busy trying to get the shop owner’s attention.</p>
<p>“What’s the good of that if I’m not on the House team?” Draco asked, his face falling. “Harry Potter got a Nimbus Two Thousand last year. Special permission from Dumbledore so he could play for Gryffindor.” </p>
<p>He almost laughed, remembering how stupid and naive he had been that day. He thought he was finally going to get rid of Potter and all those feelings that came with him. He should have known better. Harry had just walked into the Dining Hall looking prouder than ever, and announced that he was the new Gryffindor Seeker. </p>
<p>Draco continued, trying to ignore everything that came with the memory.</p>
<p>“He’s not even that good, it’s just because he’s famous … famous for having a stupid scar on his forehead. …” </p>
<p>It was something that Draco never understood. </p>
<p>Why should you celebrate something the literally scarred someone? </p>
<p>He leaned over to examine a shelf of skulls, but he wasn’t nearly done.</p>
<p>“… everyone thinks he’s so smart, wonderful Potter with his scar and his broomstick —”</p>
<p>His father cut him off, finally taking his eyes off the back of the counter.</p>
<p>“You have told me this at least a dozen times already,” Lucius said, giving Draco a quelling look.</p>
<p>He was dimly aware of his father stopping mid sentence, and Mr. Borgin finally coming to the counter, but he wasn’t paying attention anymore. The whole shop was filled with antiques of all shapes and sizes.</p>
<p>One certain object caught his eye.</p>
<p>“Father, will you buy me this?”</p>
<p>“Ah, the hand of glory. You give it a candle to hold, and it offers light only to the owner. Best friend to thieves and looters. Your son has great taste, sir.” Mr. Bogins said, running up to Draco instantly.</p>
<p>“I hope my son will become something better than a thief or looter, Borgins,” his father snapped coldly.</p>
<p>Draco rolled his eyes, aan Borgins immediately started apologizing.</p>
<p>“Although,” Lucius continued, his voice even colder. “Based on his terrible grades in school, maybe he’ll only be fit for one of those professions.”</p>
<p>“It’s not my fault!” Draco said defensively. His father had been scolding him about this for the whole summer. “Every teacher has it’s favorite, especially that Hermione Granger...”</p>
<p>“You should be ashamed that a girl that doesn’t even come from a family of wizards is passing you in every class.”</p>
<p>Draco could swear he heard someone snicker.</p>
<p>He knew there was no point in arguing with his father, so he walked away from the conversation. Somewhere in the back of the shop he spotted a towering closet. The door was slightly ajar, and for a split second, Draco thought he saw a pair of bright green eyes reflecting the light entering the closet.</p>
<p>As he reached for the handle, he heard his father say, “Deal. Come on, Draco.”</p>
<p>Draco shrugged, and walked away from the door.</p>
<p>It was probably just a trick of the light, but as he walked out of the store and onto the busy street, he couldn’t help but wonder if it wasn’t.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Draco usually enjoyed bookstores.</p>
<p>Then again, bookstores weren’t usually filled with crowds of people trying to get an autograph from an author with an ego that reached the roof.</p>
<p>Draco watched as Lockhart approached Potter, and told him to smile his best smile for the camera. Draco chuckled at how embarrassed Harry looked. His cheeks had turned bright red, and Draco could tell he was not enjoying Lockhart’s idea of personal space.</p>
<p>As the crowd broke off, Draco made his way down the stairs to Potter and a little redhead that he assumed was Weasley’s little sister.</p>
<p>“Bet you loved that, didn't you Potter?” he said, not able to keep from grinning. He had never seen Potter that embarrassed before. </p>
<p>Harry turned to face him, and Draco felt his stomach do the now-familiar flip.</p>
<p>“Famous Harry Potter,” he continued on when Harry didn’t reply. “Can't even go to a bookshop without making the front page.”</p>
<p>“Leave him alone,” the Weaslett snapped, stepping in front of Harry, and meeting Draco’s gaze with an angry look.</p>
<p>“Oh, look, Potter, you got yourself a girlfriend,” Draco tried to tease, but just saying it made him feel sick. He didn’t understand why.</p>
<p>The little girl blushed hard, but Harry didn’t say anything.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Weasley and Granger came out of nowhere holding stacks of books.</p>
<p>“Oh, it’s you,” Weasley said, his voice dripping with hate. “I bet you were surprised to see Harry here, eh?”</p>
<p>“I’m more surprised to see you shopping, Weasley. I’m sure your parents will starve for a month just to buy your books,” Draco snapped back, matching Ron’s tone.</p>
<p>Ron turned as red as his sister, dropped his books, and went to attack Draco, only to be stopped by Harry and Granger. </p>
<p>“Ron, what are you doing here? It’s overcrowded. Let’s go outside.” Mr. Weasley appeared out of nowhere and scolded his son.</p>
<p>“Well, well, well! Arthur Weasley!” Draco cringed as his father appeared and placed his hand on his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Lucius,” Arthur said coldly.</p>
<p>Draco rolled his eyes, and did his best to block out the conversation. He was tired of his father constantly reminding everyone he was better than them. </p>
<p>That was Draco’s job.</p>
<p>A loud thud interrupted his thoughts, and Draco looked up to see his father and Mr. Weasley mid-fight.</p>
<p>Draco startled and he realized he hadn’t even noticed the conversation heat up, much less his father leaving his side and jumping on Arthur Weasley.</p>
<p>He saw the half-giant, Hagrid, go and pull them away from each other, leaving Mr. Weasley with a cut lip, and his father with a soon-to-be black eye.</p>
<p>“Here, girl, take your book. It’s the best your father can offer you…” Lucius told the Weaslett, his voice even colder than before, and handed her book back.</p>
<p>Draco exited the store with his father, and sighed loudly.</p>
<p>He really hated shopping.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Where’s Potter?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco’s POV</p>
<p>Draco looked out the window, and watched the Scottish landscape fly by as the Hogwarts express raced towards its destination.</p>
<p>“Are you going to go visit Potter?”</p>
<p>He turned and faced Pansy, confused by the ever growing grin on her face.</p>
<p>“Why would I do that?” </p>
<p>“I don’t know, I just thought you might want to,” she replied easily.</p>
<p>“I don’t want to visit Potter!”</p>
<p>“Well, in that case, I dare you to go visit Potter!”</p>
<p>“You’re terrible, you know that?”</p>
<p>“You love me,” she grinned, and pushed him out the door.</p>
<p>“Can’t Crabbe and Goyle come with me?” he asked, eyeing his other two friends.</p>
<p>“Nope. Now go,” Pansy said, and slid the compartment door shut.</p>
<p>I need to get new friends, he thought as he made his way down the corridor. </p>
<p>He reached the last compartment, and slid the door open.</p>
<p>“Potter-” he started with a sneer, but stopped.</p>
<p>The only person in the compartment was a very confused looking Granger.</p>
<p>“Excuse me, do you know where Potter is?” he asked her.</p>
<p>“He and Ron never got on the train,” she replied, looking even more confused.</p>
<p>“Oh, I’ll go then,” he said and slowly shut the compartment door.</p>
<p>Potter wasn’t on the train.</p>
<p>He wasn’t coming to Hogwarts.</p>
<p>Draco had finally gotten his wish.</p>
<p>But that didn’t make sense because he had seen Harry at Diagon Alley buying his books, which meant he was planning to come.</p>
<p>Maybe he missed the train, he thought and shrugged.</p>
<p>He walked back to his compartment, debating whether he should lie to Pansy or not. He decided it was best if he didn't.</p>
<p>“How was it?” Pansy asked with a grin.</p>
<p>“He wasn’t there,” he said truthfully.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” </p>
<p>“I mean that I walked into his compartment, and the only person there was Granger, who said neither Potter or Weasley got on the train.”</p>
<p>“Well, in that case you’ll have to do it again next year.”</p>
<p>“If he’s even here,” he said and rested his head on the cold window.</p>
<p>“If he’s not, you’ll have to find a new nemesis.” </p>
<p>Pansy smiled softly, but Draco was pretty sure it wasn’t enemies she was talking about.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Signing Autographs, Potter?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco's POV</p>
<p>It seemed to Draco that the whole castle had Lockhart fever.</p>
<p>Walking down the hall from the dining room, all he heard was Lockhart this, and Lockhart that. It didn't make sense to him. Lockhart wasn't that great. All he did was write stories and pretend they were true.</p>
<p>There was no way Gilderoy Lockhart had done all of the things he bragged about. Draco knew that for a fact. The man probably hadn't even seen a troll, or a vampire, or a goblin.</p>
<p>People are so easily fooled, he thought with a sigh.</p>
<p>Pansy must have been thinking the same thing, because he saw her cringe with disgust as Astoria and Millicent obsessed over the professor.</p>
<p>She caught his eye and rolled her eyes towards their friends.</p>
<p>She had been acting weird ever since that moment on the train.</p>
<p>"If he's not, you'll have to find a new nemesis," she had said with a soft smile.</p>
<p>Her tone had caught him off guard. It seemed sad.</p>
<p>The change in her behavior wasn't drastic. He doubted anyone else saw it. But Draco did. She had become much more protective of him over the summer, snapping at anyone who dared to say something rude to him. He constantly saw her giving him <br/>looks that he didn't understand. Looks that made him question whether she knew something he didn't.</p>
<p>They exited onto the overcast courtyard, just in time to see a tiny first year approach Potter. He seemed to be holding a camera, which confused Draco.</p>
<p>The boy looked so flushed, Draco almost laughed.</p>
<p>"All right, Harry? I'm- I'm Colin Creevey," he heard the little boy say quietly. "I'm in Gryffindor, too. D'you think- would it be all right if- can I have a picture?"</p>
<p>"A picture?" Harry replied, equally confused as Draco.</p>
<p>"So I can prove I met you. I know all about you, Everyone's told me. About how you survived when You-Know-Who tried to kill you and he disappeared and everything and how you've got a lightning scar on your forehead," Colin said without taking a breath. " And a boy in my dormitory said if I developed the film in the right position, the pictures'll move. It's amazing here, isn't it? I never knew all the odd stuff I could do was magic till I got the letter from Hogwarts. My dad's a milkman, he couldn't believe it either. So I'm taking loads of pictures to send home to him. And it'd be really good if I had one of you, maybe your friend could take it and I could stand next to you? And then, could you sing it?"</p>
<p>Realization hit Draco like a truck.</p>
<p>Colin had a crush on Potter.</p>
<p>He knew he had to do something before the poor boy embarrassed himself anymore, so he cut in loudly.</p>
<p>"Signed photos? You're giving out signed photos, Potter?"</p>
<p>He gave Potter a wicked grin before he continued.</p>
<p>"Everyone line up!" he roared. "Harry Potter's giving out signed photos!"</p>
<p>"No, I'm not," Harry replied angrily. "Shut up, Malfoy."</p>
<p>"You're just jealous," piped up Creevey.</p>
<p>Draco raised an eyebrow at the little boy in front of him.</p>
<p>"Jealous?" he questioned. "Of what? I don't want a foul scar across my head, thanks. I don't think getting your head cut open makes you that special, myself."</p>
<p>He heard Crabbe and Goyle chuckle behind him, but he hadn't meant it as a joke.</p>
<p>It was true.</p>
<p>When people talked about Harry, it was always about the scar. Not about the fact that he was the youngest seeker of the century, or about how he was a decent student.<br/>Colin was just like everyone else.</p>
<p>He knew that the only reason he liked Potter was because of the lightning scar on his head. Because of his reputation. Only because he had survived a spell when he was young. A moment he probably didn't even remember. A moment Draco didn't think Potter would want to remember.</p>
<p>Draco didn't think that was a good enough reason to like someone. Maybe Harry's messy dark hair, or piercing green eyes, or his personality, but the scar?</p>
<p>Draco scoffed.</p>
<p>People are so easily fooled.</p>
<p>Draco had seen the way Harry tried to cover the scar up, to blend in, to be normal.</p>
<p>Yet people thought he was proud.</p>
<p>His thoughts were rudely interrupted by Weasley.</p>
<p>"Eat slugs, Malfoy," he called angrily.</p>
<p>"Be careful, Weasley. You don't want to start any trouble or your mummy'll have to come and take you away from school," he sneered at him. " 'If you put another toe out of line-"</p>
<p>His house mates laughed.</p>
<p>"Weasley would like a signed photo, Potter," he smirked at Harry. "It'd be worth more than his family's whole house-</p>
<p>Ron whipped out his wand faster than Draco had expected, but before anything could happen, Granger shut her book loudly and whispered, "Look out!"</p>
<p>As if on cue, Lockhart appeared, striding towards them.</p>
<p>"What's all this, what's all this?" he said, his robes swirling behind him. "Who's giving out signed photos?"</p>
<p>Draco saw Potter begin to speak, but the professor cut him short as he flung an arm around him and exclaimed loudly, "Shouldn't have asked! We meet again, Harry!"</p>
<p>A smirk formed on Draco's face as he realized that Lockhart was going to stay the whole year, doing this regularly.</p>
<p>"Come on, Mr. Creevey. A double portrait, can't do better than that, and we'll both sign it for you," he beamed at the little boy, who fumbled for his camera.</p>
<p>The bell rang, and Lockhart called off the crowd, and told Potter to follow him inside.</p>
<p>Draco rolled his eyes, but kept his focus on Colin.</p>
<p>Just as he passed the boy at the entrance, he locked eyes with the first year.</p>
<p>His whisper was so quiet, Creevey would later wonder if he'd imagined it.</p>
<p>"He won't give you his attention, Colin. You could do so much better."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Distractions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco’s POV</p>
<p>Draco was trying to act like it wasn’t a big deal.</p>
<p>Trying.</p>
<p>He wasn’t doing a very good job.</p>
<p>It was his first official game as seeker, and it just had to be against Potter.</p>
<p>Draco had been trying very hard to forget what happened last time.</p>
<p>Again, not doing very well.</p>
<p>He was practically shaking with stress, but he wasn’t going to let his teammates see that. He was supposed to be proud, confident, and well put together.</p>
<p>No one seemed to notice.</p>
<p>Well, no one except Pansy. She hadn’t left his side since he first came to get ready for the game, calming him down and telling him everything will be fine.</p>
<p>They heard Madam Hooch call everyone to the field, and Pansy’s eyes darted to the Gryffindor team.</p>
<p>“You’ll be great, Dray,” she said reassuringly before giving him a bear hug and running off to the bleachers.</p>
<p>Draco took a deep breath and walked on the field, facing his opponents.</p>
<p>He mounted his broom and focused on Madam Hooch’s instructions.</p>
<p>Three… two… one… </p>
<p>He pushed off the ground along with everyone else, keeping an eye on Potter as he soared higher than everyone else.</p>
<p>Draco knew how good Harry was, but he wasn’t going to let that intimidate him.</p>
<p>He decided distracting him would be the best way to get to the Snitch first.</p>
<p>“All right there, Scarhead?” he called to Potter.</p>
<p>Suddenly out of nowhere, a heavy Bludger came flying towards Harry.</p>
<p>Draco’s heart stopped, just in time to see Potter dodge it narrowly, the momentum ruffling his already-messy hair more.</p>
<p>Stop staring. Focus.</p>
<p>He spotted one of the Wealsey twins whack the ball towards the direction of one of his teammates, but something was off. The Bludger turned around and shot straight for Harry again.</p>
<p>Draco’s heart stopped again.</p>
<p>Weasley was faster though, and sent it coming towards Draco. He began to dodge it, but it swerved again and targeted Harry.</p>
<p>Someone’s tampered it, Draco realized. Flint, you bastard.</p>
<p>The Bludger was on Potter’s tail as he reached the other side of the field, where the other twin was waiting. Nothing seemed to be able to stop it.</p>
<p>It started to rain, and he spotted Hooch signal a timeout.</p>
<p>He sprinted towards his captain and gave him a confused look.</p>
<p>“Did you do something to that Bludger?” he asked cautiously. </p>
<p>Marcus Flint just gave him a wicked grin, and all his teammates started laughing. Draco didn’t see what was so funny. Harry had almost died. He decided it was better if he didn’t say anything.</p>
<p>They kicked off again, and Draco kept his eyes trained on Potter and the Bludger. It seemed that during the timeout he had told the twins not to help him, because he was twirling and dodging the heavy ball every few seconds.</p>
<p>Draco grinned at the sight.</p>
<p>“Training for ballet, Potter?” he teased.</p>
<p>Suddenly the Gryffindor froze, staring at him.</p>
<p>Draco started freaking out.</p>
<p>Why is he looking at me like that?</p>
<p>Before he could get his answer, the Bludger smashed into Harry’s arm, and Draco heard a sickening crack.</p>
<p>Potter kept staring at Draco, and Draco got a closer look.</p>
<p>His green eyes were more piercing than ever, looking like lights in the middle of the rain. His hair was wet, but not soaking. It made it look like he had come out of the shower and hadn’t bothered to dry it. </p>
<p>What are you thinking?!</p>
<p>He returned back to reality in time to see Potter coming straight towards him.</p>
<p>“What the- ” he exclaimed, but then he realized Potter hadn’t been going towards him.</p>
<p>He spotted the Snitch just as Harry snatched it with his good arm.</p>
<p>Suddenly, everything made sense.</p>
<p>The Snitch had been behind Draco the whole time.</p>
<p>That’s what Potter had been staring at. </p>
<p>Not him. </p>
<p>The Snitch. </p>
<p>Of course he wasn’t looking at you, you idiot.</p>
<p>He cursed at himself.</p>
<p>It had happened again.</p>
<p>He spotted Harry rolling off his broom, holding the Snitch up for everyone to see.</p>
<p>The crowd erupted with cheers, and Draco made his way to the ground.</p>
<p>He saw Lockhart leaning over Harry, attempting to get him to trust him. Draco agreed with Potter on this one. He wouldn’t let that man attempt to heal him.</p>
<p>“Malfoy! What in the name of Merlin was that?”</p>
<p>Draco cringed and turned to face his captain.</p>
<p>“The Snitch was right above your head! How did you miss it?!” Flint scolded him.</p>
<p>How do you explain to your captain that you were too busy wondering if your opponent was staring at you, to win the game?</p>
<p>Simple: you don’t.</p>
<p>He began to make up an excuse, when Pansy appeared behind him.</p>
<p>“Cut him some slack, Flint! It was so dark up there, you wouldn’t have seen it either!”</p>
<p>She didn’t give Flint time to respond.</p>
<p>She pulled Draco away and threw a blanket over him.</p>
<p>Warmth spread through his body, and Pansy gave him a bear hug.</p>
<p>“You did great, Dray. Everyone gets distracted sometimes.”</p>
<p>He was too tired to ask how she knew.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Scared, Potter?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco’s POV</p>
<p>Pansy had managed to convince Draco that the Dueling Club was a good idea.</p>
<p>It’s good to know these things, she’d insisted. </p>
<p>He couldn’t argue.</p>
<p>The Great Hall was transformed, all the dining tables were gone, and a huge golden stage had appeared along the wall.</p>
<p>Draco suddenly got a bad feeling.</p>
<p>“Pansy, who did you say the teacher was?”</p>
<p>She gave him an annoyed look.</p>
<p>“I don’t know, Draco. Be patient!”</p>
<p>Snape walked on the stage, followed by none other than Gidleroy Lockhart.</p>
<p>Draco didn’t try to hide his groan.</p>
<p>He couldn’t believe he was going to spend his night watching Lockhart brag on and on about his “strength”, instead of being buried in blankets and drinking warm tea in the common room.</p>
<p>He shot Pansy a look that screamed, I told you so!</p>
<p>Lockhart waved his arm for silence and called, “Gather round, gather round! Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me?” Unfortunately, yes. “Excellent!</p>
<p>Now, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little dueling club, to train you all in case you need to defend yourself as I have done on countless occasions - for full details see my published works.” Yeah, right.</p>
<p>“Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape.”</p>
<p>“Snape is no one’s assistant,” Draco whispered to Pansy, and she nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>“He tells me he knows a tiny little bit about dueling himself and has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration before we begin. Now, I don’t want any of you youngsters to worry - you’ll still have your Potions master  when I’m through with him, never fear!”</p>
<p>“More scared for him than Snape,” Pansy smirked, and nudged him to look at Snape’s face. If Draco was in Lockhart’s place, he would be long gone by now. Snape looked scarier than he had ever before.</p>
<p>“As you see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position. One the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course,” Lockhart continued.</p>
<p>Draco almost laughed. Snape looked deadly.</p>
<p>“One - two - three -”</p>
<p>“Expelliarmus!” Snape cried, and sent Lockhart flying across the room.</p>
<p>This time Draco did laugh.</p>
<p>Maybe this would teach Lockhart not to be so arrogant.</p>
<p>“Well, there you have it! That was a Disarming Charm - as you see, I’ve lost my wand - ah, thank you Miss Brown - yes, an excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don’t mind me saying so, it was very obvious what you were about to do. If I wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy - however, I felt it would be instructive to let them see…” </p>
<p>Lockhart didn’t look very convincing.</p>
<p>“Enough demonstrating! I’m going to come amongst you now and put you all into pairs. Professor Snape, if you’d like to help me -”</p>
<p>Draco and Pansy grabbed each other, like they used to do when they were kids.</p>
<p>“We’re a package deal,” Pansy told Lockhart, but he shook his head and nudged her towards Daphne.</p>
<p>Pansy gave him an apologetic look, and walked towards the twin.</p>
<p>“Mr. Malfoy, come over here. Let’s see what you make of the famous Potter,” he heard Snape call, and Draco strutted over, smirking. </p>
<p>Potter had been his second choice after all.</p>
<p>He kept his eyes trained on Harry.</p>
<p>“Face your partners! And bow,” Lockhart called from the platform.</p>
<p>Draco barely inclined his head, trying desperately not to get distracted by how intensely Harry was staring at him. </p>
<p>“One… two… three -”</p>
<p>Potter moved, but Draco was faster.</p>
<p>His spell hit Harry, and sent him stumbling backwards.</p>
<p>He recovered his footing faster than Draco had expected, and shouted, “Rictusempra!”</p>
<p>Laughter shook Draco’s body, but not in a pleasant way. He fell to his knees, unable to move. There had been a few times when this had happened to him naturally. When he and Blaise “accidentally” pushed all their girl friends in the pool, or when he and <br/>Pansy had pranked their parents by making them think they had run away. </p>
<p>This was nothing like that.</p>
<p>He managed to point his wand at Potter’s knees and choke, “Tarantallegra!”</p>
<p>Harry’s legs started dancing by themselves, uncontrollably.</p>
<p>Draco could vaguely hear Lockhart screaming that they needed to stop, and if he could’ve he would have yelled at him for not doing anything.</p>
<p>“Finite Incantatem!” he heard Snape shout, and the laughter disappeared.</p>
<p>Draco managed to look around.</p>
<p>The aftermath was so disastrous, it could have been funny.</p>
<p>Potter ran and pushed Millicent off Granger, who she had in a headlock.</p>
<p>Lockhart ran around, trying to deal with the mess he had created.</p>
<p>“I think i’d better teach you how to block unfriendly spells,” said the Professor, standing flustered in the midst of the hall. “ Let’s have a volunteer pair - Longbottom and Finch-Fletchley, how about -”</p>
<p>“A bad idea, Professor Lockhart,” Snape said, gliding over. “Longbottom causes devastation with the simplest spells. We’ll be sending what’s left of Finch-Fletchley up to the hospital wing in a matchbox.” </p>
<p>Longbottom’s face went red.</p>
<p>“How about Malfoy and Potter?” Snape said with a twisted smile.</p>
<p>Draco’s stomach twisted.</p>
<p>“Excellent idea!” Lockhart replied, gesturing them up towards the middle of the hall.</p>
<p>No! Terrible idea!</p>
<p>Draco would just end up embarrassing himself in front of everyone.</p>
<p>He watched as Lockhart attempted to show Potter something, but dropped his wand halfway through.</p>
<p>That raised his confidence.</p>
<p>“I would advise not using a blocking spell,” Snape whispered in his ear.</p>
<p>Draco smirked, and turned to face Potter.</p>
<p>The latter looked up at Lockhart and said, “Professor, could you show me that blocking thing again?”</p>
<p>“Scared?” Draco muttered, his eyes locked on Harry’s, a smirk playing on his lips.</p>
<p>“You wish,” was not the answer he had expected.</p>
<p>“Just do what I did, Harry!” Lockhart told Potter.</p>
<p>“What drop my wand?” Potter sassed.</p>
<p>Draco had to muffle a laugh.</p>
<p>“Three - two - one - go!” </p>
<p>“Serpensortia!” Draco bellowed.</p>
<p>Potter’s face turned pale, as a black snake exploded out of Draco’s wand.</p>
<p>There were screams as the crowd pushed away from them.</p>
<p>“Don’t move, Potter, I’ll get rid of it…” said Snape lazily.</p>
<p>“Allow me!” Lockhart shouted.</p>
<p>And then everything went wrong.</p>
<p>The professor waved his wand towards the snake, and with a loud bang, the snake flew ten feet in the air, and fell to the ground with a loud smack. Hissing furiously, the snake made its way towards Justin Finch-Fletchley.<br/>Potter opened his mouth, probably to yell at Justin to get away, but a long combination of hissed came instead.</p>
<p>The snake suddenly stopped on its tracks, and slumped on the floor facing Harry.</p>
<p>Draco and pretty much everyone else in the room froze.</p>
<p>Potter is a Parselmouth, he realized.</p>
<p>“What do you think you’re playing at?” Justin shouted, his face betraying anger and fear.</p>
<p>Snape stepped forward and made the snake disappear, but Draco kept his eyes on Harry. Weasley tugged at his robes, and the two joined Granger out the door.</p>
<p>This wasn’t going to help the rumors that Potter was the Slytherin heir.</p>
<p>Draco shook his head, and made his way towards Pansy.</p>
<p>“He’s a Parselmouth?” the girl asked, as if she couldn’t believe it.</p>
<p>“Can we just go? That Laughing Charm really drained me,” he begged.</p>
<p>“You do know how ridiculous that sounds, right?”</p>
<p>Draco didn’t bother answering.</p>
<p>They wove through the crowd, and exited into halls.</p>
<p>“It’s good to know these things, you said. This will be fun, you said,” Draco whined.</p>
<p>“Oh, shut up!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The One with Two Parts: I wish he was mine, he’s really divine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco’s POV</p>
<p>Draco hated Valentine’s Day.</p>
<p>He absolutely despised it.</p>
<p>He didn’t see what the fuss was about. </p>
<p>Every year, on Valentine’s Day, all his friends would start teasing each other about which girl they liked, or would start talking about what girl is the most attractive. Draco never saw the appeal.</p>
<p>As he walked into the Great Hall, he wanted to throw up.</p>
<p>The walls were covered with large pink flowers, and heart-shaped confetti was falling from the pale blue sky.</p>
<p>He walked towards the Slytherin table, and took a seat next to Pansy.</p>
<p>“What is this?” he asked, not bothering to hide his disgust. “We didn’t have this last year, did we?”</p>
<p>“No, we didn’t,” the girl replied, and pointed towards the teachers’ table with a groan. “It’s Lockhart.”</p>
<p>The professor was wearing lurid pink robes that matched the decorations on the wall. The teachers around him were looking stony-faced. Snape looked as though someone had fed him the decorations. </p>
<p>“Happy Valentine’s Day!” Lockhart shouted, his voice echoing through the hall. “And may I thank the forty-six people who have sent me cards! Yes, I have taken the liberty of arranging this little surprise for you all - and it doesn’t end here!”</p>
<p>On cue, a line of dwarves matched through the doors. Not just any dwarves, however. Lockhart had them wearing golden wings and carrying little harps.</p>
<p>“He didn’t!” Draco whined.</p>
<p>Pansy looked too shocked to reply.</p>
<p>“My friendly, card-carrying cupids!” the professor beamed. “They will be roving around school today delivering your valentines! And the fun doesn’t stop here! Why not ask Professor Snape to show you how to whip up a Love Potion! And while you’re at it, <br/>Professor Flitwick knows more about Entrancing Enchantments then any wizard I’ve met, the sly old dog!”</p>
<p>“I thought Love Potions were against the rules?” Pansy questioned.</p>
<p>“I’m just as confused as you are,” Draco admitted. “But it should be fun to watch those dwarves running around the school, spitting poetry.”</p>
<p>Pansy laughed.</p>
<p>“Let’s get out of here, these decorations are giving me a headache,” the girl said and pulled him towards the halls.</p>
<p>“Same here. I’m starting to forget what other colors look like.”</p>
<p>They were making their way towards Charms Class, when Draco heard one of the dwarves calling Potter’s name.</p>
<p>“Of course he’s going to get fan mail,” Draco said and shook his head.</p>
<p>He made his way through the crowd forming, and watched Harry’s attempt to get rid of his love messenger. He failed miserably.</p>
<p>“What’s going on here?” Draco asked, as Harry gathered his supplies from the floor.</p>
<p>The dwarf had caused the boy’s bag to split in two, and Harry was feverishly stuffing his things back into the ripped bag, desperate to get away from the dwarf. </p>
<p>“What’s all this commotion?” Percy Wealsley’s voice came from behind him. </p>
<p>Harry Potter is trying to run away from love, Draco thought with a chuckle.</p>
<p>Potter actually tried to make a run for it, but the dwarf seized him around his knees and brought him crashing to the floor.</p>
<p>That’s one way to do it.</p>
<p>“Right,” the dwarf said, sitting on Harry’s ankle to keep him in place. “Here is your singing valentine:</p>
<p>His eyes are as green as as a fresh pickled toad,<br/>His hair is as dark as a blackboard.<br/>I wish he was mine, he’s really divine,<br/>The hero who conquered the Dark Lord.”</p>
<p>Potter looked like he wanted the earth to open up and swallow him. Draco couldn’t help but laugh. It was so obvious who sent it, Draco almost felt bad for her. But then again, Potter was as oblivious as a brick, so she might be safe.</p>
<p>Percy Wealsey tried to disperse the crowd, most of which were crying with laughter.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Draco spotted what looked like a diary on the floor.</p>
<p>“And you, Malfoy -” he heard the Prefect call, as he picked up the diary.</p>
<p>With a start, Draco realized it must have fallen from Potter’s back.</p>
<p>“Give it back,” said Harry quietly.</p>
<p>“Wonder what Potter’s written in this?” Draco said with genuine curiosity. He briefly wondered who he’d written about, then cursed himself for caring.</p>
<p>“Hand it over, Malfoy,” Weasley said sternly.</p>
<p>“When I’ve had a look,” Draco teased Potter, wanting to see how much the boy cared for it. He remembered the love poem, and wondered if the girl’s feelings were returned. </p>
<p>So what if they are? he scolded himself. It’s not like that has anything to do with me.</p>
<p>Draco’s thoughts were interrupted by Potter shouting, “Expelliarmus!” and the diary flying out of his hand. Ron caught it easily. </p>
<p>Draco couldn’t believe it had happened again.</p>
<p>You need to stop getting distracted.</p>
<p>He saw the Weaslette pass by, and knew it was now or never.</p>
<p>“I don’t think Potter liked your valentine much!”</p>
<p>The little girl covered her face and ran into class.</p>
<p>The thought of Harry fancying her was stuck in his head.</p>
<p>Draco gave Harry a spiteful look and stormed off towards Pansy.</p>
<p>The girl was looking out towards the courtyard, her face pale.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” Draco asked, forgetting about Potter for a second.</p>
<p>“Nothing,” his friend replied, shaking her head and turning to face him. “What was all that about?”</p>
<p>Draco was glad she asked, because he needed to get it out. </p>
<p>He told her about the dwarf and the poem, about the diary and the Weaslette, and he didn’t stop talking until they got to class.</p>
<p>He left out the part about Potter fancying Ginny.</p>
<p>He wasn’t planning on sharing that anytime soon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The One with Two Parts: (Part 2) Will You Be My Valentine?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pansy’s POV</p>
<p>Pansy used to love Valentine’s Day.</p>
<p>Used to.</p>
<p>Then, second year happened.</p>
<p>“Wake up, sleepyhead!”</p>
<p>Pansy groaned, and threw a pillow over her head, refusing to leave the comfort of her bed. But that wasn’t going to stop her friends</p>
<p>Astoria climbed on, and started jumping up and down, knocking Pansy off in the progress.</p>
<p>“IT’S VALENTINE’S DAY!” Daphne yelled, joining her twin on the bed, her body shaking with excitement.</p>
<p>Pansy managed to lift herself up from her place on the floor, and face her friends.</p>
<p>“Come on, we’re going to be late for breakfast,” Millicent called as she emerged from her bed. Both she and the twins were wearing heavy makeup, and their cheeks were covered with little pink hearts.</p>
<p>“How early did you guys wake up to do all this?” she asked and gestured her hand towards the pink and red decorations that covered the dorm. </p>
<p>“Six-thirty,” Astoria giggled.</p>
<p>Pansy gave her a look of disbelief. </p>
<p>“You know how we are when it comes to Valentine’s,” the girl replied to the look, pushing her twin off the bed, and fixing Pansy’s sheets and pillows.</p>
<p>With Astoria and her border-line OCD, everything had to be in place, or none of them were allowed to leave the dorm. </p>
<p>“Am I expected to do the makeup too?”</p>
<p>“Of course! It’s a group thing!”</p>
<p>Pansy groaned again, but this time it wasn’t real.</p>
<p>She and her friends have always loved Valentine’s Day. Getting to dress up, teasing the boys endlessly about who they liked, the thrill of getting asked out. All of it.</p>
<p>Pansy smiled and went to get dressed, her friends’ excitement starting to rub off on her.</p>
<p>Once she was all done, and Astoria had done her makeup, they made their way towards the Great Hall. The hallways were buzzing with energy.</p>
<p>“I heard Lokchart has a surprise for us,” Millicent said.</p>
<p>Daphne squealed, and they started talking about what it could be.</p>
<p>Pansy turned to Astoria with a smirk.</p>
<p>“Doesn’t it bother you that pink doesn’t match with green?” she asked and gestured at the makeup on both of their faces.</p>
<p>“Oh shut up, and enjoy this,” Astoria fake scolded her.</p>
<p>They both laughed and walked through the entrance of the Hall.</p>
<p>Pansy was practically blinded by the pink.</p>
<p>Large flowers of various shades of pink were lined across the walls, and what seemed to be heart-shaped confetti was falling from the sky.</p>
<p>She saw Astoria bat her eyelashes repeatedly, as if she couldn’t believe what she was seeing. </p>
<p>“I think it’s safe to say that this is his surprise,” Pansy said as they made their way to the Slytherin table.</p>
<p>They took their regular seats, and started eating their breakfast.</p>
<p>A few moments later, Pansy noticed Draco standing at the entrance, his face filled with disgust as he looked around the room.</p>
<p>Pansy laughed.</p>
<p>“What is this?” he said as he sat next to her. “We didn’t have this last year, did we?”</p>
<p>“No we didn’t,” Pansy groaned. “It’s Lockhart.”</p>
<p>Both of them looked over at the teacher’s table, where Lockhart was sitting.</p>
<p>The robes were overkill.</p>
<p>They were long and had multiple layers of thick cloth, and Pansy had to wonder how the professor wasn’t sweating. A cape dragged behind him as he walked. All of it was matching the decorations on the walls.</p>
<p>Just as Pansy began to turn away, he started talking.</p>
<p>“Happy Valentine’s Day!” Lockhart shouted. “And may I thank the forty-six people who have sent me cards! Yes, I have taken the liberty of arranging this little surprise for you all - and it doesn’t end here!”</p>
<p>The doors were pushed open, and a line of dwarves marched.</p>
<p>A line of dwarves wearing golden wings and carrying harps.</p>
<p>Pansy gaped, not sure she was seeing correctly.</p>
<p>“He didn’t!” she heard Draco say from next to her.</p>
<p>“My friendly, card-carrying cupids!” Lockhart continued. “They will be roving around school today delivering your valentines! And the fun doesn’t stop here! Why not ask Professor Snape to show you how to whip up a Love Potion! And while you’re at it, <br/>Professor Flitwick knows more about Entrancing Enchantments then any wizard I’ve met, the sly old dog!”</p>
<p>“I thought Love Potions were against the rules?!” she questioned.</p>
<p>“I’m just as confused you are,” Draco said truthfully. “But it should be fun to watch those dwarves running around, spitting poetry.”</p>
<p>The image seemed so ridiculous, Pansy laughed.</p>
<p>“Let’s get out of here, these decorations are giving me a headache.”</p>
<p>“Same here. I’m starting to forget what other colors look like,” Draco chuckled.</p>
<p>They walked wove their way through the crowd and started walking towards Charms Class. Once they reached the courtyard, Draco stopped.</p>
<p>Pansy followed his gaze and spotted a dwarve calling Potter’s name.</p>
<p>“Of course he’s going to get fan mail,” Draco said, and walked away shaking his head.</p>
<p>Pansy wanted to bang her head against the wall at how oblivious he was when it came to his own feelings. </p>
<p>She happened to be looking towards the courtyard, where she spotted Katie Bell chatting with her friends. </p>
<p>Her heart skipped a beat.</p>
<p>Pansy had seen Katie for the first time during a Slytherin versus Gryffindor match.</p>
<p>She remembered it like yesterday.</p>
<p>Katie’s long dark hair was flowing wildly behind her as she dodged Bludgers and Slytherin opponents, her face full of determination. She had passed right in front of her, and Pansy found herself watching Katie, and only Katie, for the rest of the game. </p>
<p>Pansy didn’t even remember who won.</p>
<p>The older girl had never even talked to her, but that didn’t stop Pansy.</p>
<p>She had fallen, and fallen hard.</p>
<p>It was hopeless, and she knew, but she couldn’t do anything about it. Every time Gryffindor was playing, Pansy could never focus on anything or anyone, other than Katie. She constantly caught herself staring at her in the Great Hall, and in the hallways.</p>
<p>It had taken some time for Pansy to accept it. </p>
<p>At first she just told herself she just thought Katie was a good Quidditch player. Then, that she was just interested in inter house friendships. Always just.</p>
<p>It had taken her watching the way Draco brushed Harry aside, and realizing that she did the same thing with Katie, for her to stop playing.</p>
<p>It had taken some time, but she had accepted it.</p>
<p>Pansy had a crush on Katie, and there was nothing to be done about it.</p>
<p>She watched as a dwarf began to approach Katie, and her heart sank.</p>
<p>Pansy couldn’t hear what it was saying, but she didn’t need to. It was clear that Katie was blushing with delight.</p>
<p>From behind the dwarf appeared a confident Oliver Wood, holding a big box of chocolates. He spoke loud enough for Pansy to hear.</p>
<p>“Will you be my Valentine?”</p>
<p>The world stopped.</p>
<p>Katie squealed loudly and ran to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a big kiss.</p>
<p>It shouldn’t have hurt as much as it did.</p>
<p>Pansy had always known that Katie was straight.</p>
<p>She had always known that there was no way it could work.</p>
<p>Known that it was hopeless.</p>
<p>And yet, her stupid heart refused to believe it.</p>
<p>Watching the couple kiss crushed any tiny hope she was holding on to.</p>
<p>Pansy was pretty sure she felt her heart break.</p>
<p>It was Selene all over again, but this time it was worse. This time she actually knew what was happening.</p>
<p>Just as tears began to blur her vision, she heard Draco approach her.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” he asked, his voice full of concern.</p>
<p>You can’t cry. Not in front of him.</p>
<p>She shook her head, and blinked the tears away.</p>
<p>“Nothing. What was all that about?” she asked, trying to distract herself.</p>
<p>Draco started ranting about Potter, and Pansy was able to forget about Katie.</p>
<p>She felt numb to all emotion.</p>
<p>For the rest of the day, Pansy focused on other people’s problems instead of hers.</p>
<p>She focused on Draco’s ranting about Harry. She even managed to laugh a couple of times when Draco’s feelings became obvious, but he didn’t acknowledge it. Draco glared at her whenever she did.</p>
<p>She focused on Daphne’s excitement when Theodor Nott asked her out to Hogsmeade. Pansy and Astoria helped the girl pick out the right outfit, making sure that it wasn’t too loud or too casual. They hyped her up, and sent her off on her date.</p>
<p>Pansy focused on Millicent’s joy when she received a secret poem. She helped her friend make a list of people it could be, and walked around with her, looking at how those people reacted to her. They didn’t figure it out, but they didn’t need to. The Valentine by itself was enough to raise Millicent’s confidence.</p>
<p>No one seemed to notice she wasn’t truly there.</p>
<p>Except Astoria.</p>
<p>She immediately saw that Pansy wasn’t herself, and the moment dinner ended and they went to bed, she confronted her.</p>
<p>“Pans, what’s wrong?” she asked as she climbed onto her friends bed and softly closed the curtains, making sure not to disturb the others.</p>
<p> It caught Pansy off guard.</p>
<p>She had been able to forget about Katie until now.</p>
<p>Her brain had turned off, and she had stopped feeling.</p>
<p>She hadn’t expected anyone to notice.</p>
<p>It wasn’t shocking that it was Astoria, though. Astoria never seemed to be too interested when it came to the Valentine’s Day fuss. She was always the one to get everyone hyped up, but she never seemed to get caught up with asking someone out.</p>
<p>Before Pansy could stop them, all her feelings came rushing back.</p>
<p>She broke down crying, and Astoria did a quick silencing charm on the curtains, before coming over and hugging her tightly.</p>
<p>“Hey, it’s okay, I’m here now,” Astoria whispered.</p>
<p>Pansy’s shoulders were shaking violently, but her friend held her tight, letting Pansy lean into her.</p>
<p>After a few minutes, Pansy managed to stop the sobs.</p>
<p>There were still tears running down her cheeks, but now she was able to talk.</p>
<p>She took a shaky breath and dragged herself backwards, letting her head rest on the pillows.</p>
<p>“What happened?” Astoria asked, still holding on to Pansy’s hand.</p>
<p>Pansy didn’t hesitate. Astoria’s eyes were full of concern and empathy, so Pansy decided to trust her.</p>
<p>She told her everything.</p>
<p>She told her about Selene, and everything she went through during that summer.</p>
<p>She told her about coming out to her parents and them forcing her to keep quiet and not bring it up again.</p>
<p>She told her about Katie.</p>
<p>And finally, she told her about what she witnessed in the courtyard.</p>
<p>Once she was done, Astoria pulled her into a bear hug that almost broke her ribs.</p>
<p>She rocked Pansy softly and repeated the only thing Pansy needed to hear, until they both fell asleep in each other’s arms.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry you had to go through that. I’m here now. You’re not alone.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Hogwarts Express</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Slight ptsd trigger warning - the dementors show up.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Year: Third <br/>Draco’s POV</p>
<p>“Don’t think I’ve forgotten your promise, Dray,” Pansy smirked.</p>
<p>It was around mid afternoon, and soft raindrops had just begun to streak across the windows of the Hogwarts Express.</p>
<p>Draco lifted his head away from the glass, and turned to see all his friends grinning wickedly at him.</p>
<p>“What promise?” he asked cautiously.</p>
<p>Pansy’s smirk grew.</p>
<p>“The one you made last year. After I dared you to visit Potter, and he wasn’t there.”</p>
<p>Oh.</p>
<p>“You meant that?” Draco said, hating his past self for making such stupid decisions. “I actually have to do it?”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Pansy said matter-of-factly. “Here, I’ll be nice. Vince, Greg, would you like to join him?”</p>
<p>The two nodded, grins plastered on both their faces.</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Crabbe added.</p>
<p>Draco groaned. “Why do I even have to do this? What kind of enemies visit each other? It’s not like Potter would ever do that.”</p>
<p>“A promise is a promise. Besides, you never know. Potter might visit eventually,” Pansy said, her lips forming a sly smile.</p>
<p>“Blaise?” Draco asked, hoping for support.</p>
<p>“Don’t look at me, mate. All you’ve got to say is hello,” Blaise replied with a shrug.</p>
<p>“Theo? Astoria? Millicent? Daphne?”</p>
<p>Pansy didn’t wait for them to respond. She pushed Draco out the door, and gestured to Crabbe and Goyle to follow.</p>
<p>“Have fun, boys.”</p>
<p>The door slammed shut behind her.</p>
<p>“I hate you all so much,” Draco said to his two friends before storming down the corridor.</p>
<p>Once they made it to Harry’s compartment Draco slid the door open.</p>
<p>“Well, look who it is,” he said, automatically switching to a lazy drawl, even though he didn’t quite understand why. “Potty and the Weasel.” </p>
<p>Draco did his best to keep his eyes on Weasley. He knew that if he focused on Potter, he would never get to the point.<br/>To give Weasley some credit, he had grown a lot over the summer. He was much taller, but Draco still had a couple of centimetres on him. His red hair was freshly cut, with soft waves falling across his forehead. His face was covered with double the amount of freckles than the last time Draco had seen him, probably due to the amount he spent in the sun.</p>
<p>That reminded him of something.</p>
<p>“I heard your father finally got his hands on some gold this summer, Weasley. Did your mother die of shock?”</p>
<p>Weasley was so quick on his feet, that he sent a basket he had on his lap flying off.</p>
<p>A small snort came from the corner of the compartment, and Draco took an immediate step back.</p>
<p>A man in messy clothes and scars all over his face lay sleeping softly.</p>
<p>A strange image flashed in Draco’s mind.</p>
<p>When he was ten, Regulus Black (who he called Uncle Reggie at the time) had shown him a letter from his older brother, Sirius, which had included a picture of his boyfriend. </p>
<p>Regulus had done it to explain to Draco why Sirius had been disowned.</p>
<p>It was such a long time ago, Draco had almost forgotten about it.</p>
<p>Looking at the man in the corner of the compartment, he couldn’t help but notice that he looked a lot like that boyfriend.</p>
<p>Draco tried to imagine how hard it must be for the man to have everyone around him saying that his ex was a murderer.</p>
<p>You don’t know it’s him, he reminded himself.</p>
<p>“Who’s that?” he asked, trying to get a confirmation.</p>
<p>“New teacher,” Potter said, getting on his feet. Draco avoided looking at him. “What were you saying, Malfoy?”</p>
<p>Draco wasn’t a fool. He saw the opportunity to leave, and took it.</p>
<p>“C’mon,” he muttered, keeping his eyes off Harry, and disappearing out the door.</p>
<p>“Coward,” Goyle said as they neared their own compartment.</p>
<p>“I did what you told me to, and nothing less,” he replied smoothly.</p>
<p>“Nothing more either,” Crabbe chuckled and slid the door open.</p>
<p>Pansy turned so fast, she knocked Astoria off her lap in the process.</p>
<p>“How was it?” she asked eagerly. </p>
<p>“I don’t know what you expected,” Draco said. “I just said hello, and then left.”</p>
<p>Goyle snorted.</p>
<p>“What did he do?” Pansy questioned. </p>
<p>“He called him Potty,” Crabbe said and shook his head.</p>
<p>Draco’s friends cracked up.</p>
<p>“I hate you all so much,” he groaned as he took his seat.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Dray, but really? Potty?” Pansy managed through laughs.</p>
<p>“Can we let this go? I did what you asked,” Draco begged.</p>
<p>“Fine,” Pansy replied half heartedly. </p>
<p>“We saw the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher,” Draco noted.</p>
<p>“Really?” Astoria called from her spot on the floor. She was always right behind Draco when it came to grades. “How did he look?”</p>
<p>“Pans, remember that picture Uncle Reggie showed us once?”</p>
<p>Pansy tilted her head in confusion.</p>
<p>“When he was telling us about Sirius?”</p>
<p>“The one that’s on the news? Sirius Black?” Theodore asked, suddenly interested.</p>
<p>“Yeah, he was his older brother,” Draco answered, and turned back to Pansy. “He showed us that letter with the picture?”</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah,” Pansy gasped softly. “The picture was of Sirius’ boyfriend, wasn’t it?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Draco confirmed. “The new teacher looked a lot like that boyfriend.”</p>
<p>“Sirius Black has a boyfriend?” Blaise asked with a sideways smile.</p>
<p>“He used to. I don’t think long distance relationships work in Azkaban, though.”</p>
<p>Laughter filled the compartment.</p>
<p>Pansy was looking around the group with a look of disbelief.</p>
<p>What? Draco mouthed.</p>
<p>Never mind, she shrugged.</p>
<p>They stayed quiet for a while, listening to the rain drops hitting the window as the train traveled farther north.</p>
<p>Not long after, the train started to slow down.</p>
<p>“Finally,” Blaise said, and started to get up. “I’m starving.”</p>
<p>“It’s not possible,” Pansy and Astoria said in unison.</p>
<p>They looked at each other and grinned.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Blaise asked.</p>
<p>“It’s too early,” Astoria replied, and checked her watch. “We can’t be there yet.”</p>
<p>“And yet, we're stopping,” Draco commented. </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Pansy said cautiously, and went to the window to look outside.</p>
<p>The train came to stop with a jolt, and as Astoria hit against Draco’s legs, he wrapped his arms around her instinctively, keeping her from flying to the other side of the compartment.</p>
<p>Within seconds, the lights were out.</p>
<p>Draco thought his friends handled it well.</p>
<p>Daphne, Astoria, Millicent, and Theo all screamed, while the rest tripped over their own feet and landed on top of each other.</p>
<p>A chorus of groans and grunts of pain came from the pile on the floor.</p>
<p>Draco did his best not to laugh.</p>
<p>Everyone turned to the door as it slowly slid open.</p>
<p>A hooded figure appeared in the doorway. Whatever was under the hood drew a slow, rattling breath, as if it was trying to suck the air out of the compartment. </p>
<p>A cold swept over the group. Draco felt like he couldn’t breathe. He felt as if the cold entered his skin, and made its way to Draco’s heart. The joy that had been coursing through his veins a few moments ago was gone, replaced by the feeling of loneliness and fear.</p>
<p>From the corner off his eye, he saw Pansy shaking in her seat. Tears were running down her face, and she was sobbing soundlessly. Before Draco could do anything, she collapsed. </p>
<p>“Leave,” he heard a steady voice demand.</p>
<p>The door slide closed, and just as quickly as they came, the loneliness and fear were gone. The train started moving and the lights flickered on. Adrenaline kicked in, and Draco rushed towards Pansy, who was laying on her seat, unmoving.</p>
<p>“Pansy! Pans, wake up!” he exclaimed, shaking her.</p>
<p>“W-what happened?” Pansy stuttered, softly opening her eyes. Tears were still running down her face, but she didn’t seem to notice. “What was that?”</p>
<p>Draco turned to Astoria, who was standing in the middle of the compartment, staring at the door. She must’ve been the one who told the figure to leave.</p>
<p>“A dementor,” Astoria whispered. “Dad’s told me about them. They’re the guardians of Azkaban. They must be looking for Black.”</p>
<p>Of course, Draco cursed himself for not remembering quicker.</p>
<p>“Did you guys hear the yelling?” Pansy asked quietly.</p>
<p>“What yelling?” Draco asked, getting more and more concerned about his friend.</p>
<p>“It’s a side effect of their power,” Astoria explained. “They literally suck the happiness out of you. For some people, bad memories resurface. I think that’s what happened to you, Pans.”</p>
<p>Pansy nodded, and moved back to her seat.</p>
<p>“That explains the cold,” Theo said from his place next to Blaise.</p>
<p>There was a murmur of agreement.</p>
<p>The rest of the ride was a blur.</p>
<p>Draco didn’t talk much, except when he was comforting Pansy.</p>
<p>He stayed quiet until he heard Longbottom talking to Thomans and Finnigan on the way to the castle.</p>
<p>“It was scary, honestly. One moment he was shaking, and the next he was on the floor.”</p>
<p>“Harry?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>Draco was taken aback.</p>
<p>“Pans, it wasn’t just you,” he told his friend. “Apparently, Potter fainted too.”</p>
<p>He didn’t let her reply before saying, “Let me check if it’s true.”</p>
<p>Draco spotted the trio, and a slight grin formed.</p>
<p>“You fainted, Potter? Is Longbottom telling the truth? You actually fainted?”</p>
<p> Draco wondered if he had gone through what Pansy had. He wondered if Harry had one of his most painful memories come back. Draco wondered what that would be. He wondered if Harry had also woken up with tears in his eyes and shaking violently. </p>
<p>The image didn’t sit well.</p>
<p>“Shove off, Malfoy,” he heard Ron say.</p>
<p>“Did you faint as well, Wealsey?” Draco asked, but his eyes stayed on Harry. “Did the scary old dementor frighten you too, Wealsey?”</p>
<p>“Is there a problem?” said a mild voice from behind Granger.</p>
<p>Draco found himself looking at the new professor again. He looked at the man intensely, trying to see if it was actually Black’s boyfriend.</p>
<p>“Oh, no - er - Professor,” Draco said and walked back to Pansy.</p>
<p>“He didn’t give me a straight answer,” he shrugged.</p>
<p>Pansy smiled for the first time since the Dementor.</p>
<p>“What’s funny?”</p>
<p>“Nothing,” Pansy shook her head and kept walking.</p>
<p>They made their way to the Great Hall, and took their seats. </p>
<p>Throughout the sorting, Draco kept on glancing at Weasley, who was sitting alone, and wondering where Potter and Granger were.</p>
<p>Just as Dumbledore began to speak, Draco spotted Potter take a seat next to Weasley.</p>
<p>Pansy nudged him to listen, so he turned around and focused on the Headmaster.</p>
<p>“As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business.”</p>
<p>Draco turned to Astoria. </p>
<p>“You were right,” he stated.</p>
<p>“I know,” she replied.</p>
<p>“They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds,” Dumbledore continued, “and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school  without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises - or even Invisibility <br/>Cloaks. It is not the nature of a dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the dementors.”</p>
<p>“I can’t believe they’re going to be here all year!” Pansy exclaimed. </p>
<p>“On a happier note,” the Headmaster kept talking, “I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year.</p>
<p>“First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.”</p>
<p>And just like that, Draco had his confirmation.</p>
<p>“It’s him. Remus Lupin. That was Black’s boyfriend,” he told his friends.</p>
<p>They all looked at Draco and then to Lupin at the teachers table.</p>
<p>Pansy grinned.</p>
<p>“Well, this should be an interesting year.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Hippogriffs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco’s POV</p>
<p>Draco didn’t have very high expectations, but at least they finally got out of the castle.</p>
<p>He knew that Pansy needed it.</p>
<p>He studied her as they made their way to the grounds.</p>
<p>She hadn’t fully recovered from the dementor, and it showed. She looked painfully pale, and had bags under her eyes. She hadn’t slept at all since they got back. Draco had insisted she go to the Hospital Wing and have Madam Pomfrey give her something, but she refused.</p>
<p>“How are you today?” Draco asked.</p>
<p>“Better,” Pansy replied, not making eye contact. He noticed she didn’t say good. Just better. That worried him.</p>
<p>“Are you ever going to tell me what the memory was?”</p>
<p>“Not yet, Dray.”</p>
<p>Draco sighed in defeat.</p>
<p>“Well, let's get this over with,” he added as he spotted the Gryffindors coming towards them. </p>
<p>Hagrid was waiting for his class by his hut, he looked impatient to start.</p>
<p>“C’mon, now, get a move on!” he called loudly. “Got a real treat for yeh today! Great lesson comin’ up! Everyone here? Right, follow me!”</p>
<p>Draco followed the other students around the edge of the Forbidden Forest, until they reached an empty paddock.</p>
<p>“Everyone gather ‘round the fence here!” he called. “That’s it - make sure yeh can see - now, firs’ thing yeh’ll want ter do is open yer books -”</p>
<p>“How?” Draco asked honestly. </p>
<p>The book had eaten more than three pairs of his shoes.</p>
<p>“Eh?” said Hagrid.</p>
<p>“How do we open our books?”</p>
<p>“Hasn’ - hasn’ anyone bin able ter open their books?” the teacher asked.</p>
<p>Everyone shook their heads.</p>
<p>“Yeh’ve got ter stroke ‘em,” Hagrid said matter-of-factly. </p>
<p>He picked up Granger’s book and showed the class how to do it.</p>
<p>“Oh, how silly we’ve all been!” Draco sneered. He couldn’t believe he would have to deal with this for the whole year. How was he going to keep his grades up? “We should have stroked them! Why didn’t we guess!”</p>
<p>“I - I thought they were funny,” Hagrid said quietly.</p>
<p>“Oh, tremendously funny!” Draco continued. “Really witty, giving us books that try and rip our hands off!”</p>
<p>“Shut up, Malfoy,” he heard a voice say quietly. </p>
<p>Draco avoided looking at Harry. He needed to stay focused on Pansy. He didn’t need another problem.</p>
<p>“Righ’ then,” said Hagrid. “So - so yeh’ve got yer books an’ - an’ - now yeh need the Magical Creatures. Yeah. So I’ll go an’ get ‘em. Hang on . . .”</p>
<p>He walked off into the forest.</p>
<p>“God, this place is going to the dogs,” Draco said to no one in particular. “That oaf teaching classes, my father’ll have a fit when I tell him -”</p>
<p>“Shut up, Malfoy,” Potter said, louder this time. </p>
<p>“Careful, Potter, there’s a dementor behind you -”</p>
<p>He heard it the moment he said it. He turned to Pansy, waiting for her reaction, but she didn’t look mad. </p>
<p>Sorry, he grimaced.</p>
<p>Pansy just shrugged and pointed towards the other end of the paddock.</p>
<p>Draco was taken aback.</p>
<p>Trotting towards them were a dozen of the most bizarre creatures Draco had ever seen. They had the bodies, hind legs, and tails of horses, but the front legs, wings, and heads of what seemed to be giant eagles, with cruel, steel-colored beaks and large, <br/>brilliantly orange eyes. The talons on their front legs looked deadly. </p>
<p>Hagrid was jogging behind them.</p>
<p>“Hippogriffs!” he said happily, waving a hand at them. “Beau’iful, aren’ they?”</p>
<p>Draco didn’t want to agree, but he couldn’t help marveling at how their coats gleamed in the sunlight, each one a different color: stormy gray, pinkish roan, gleaming chestnut, bronze, and inky black.</p>
<p>“So,” Hagrid said, rubbing his hands together. “If yeh wan’ ter come a bit nearer -”</p>
<p>Potter, Weasley, and Granger were the only ones that stepped up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, of course they’ll go,” Draco said sarcastically. “They’re the brave ones, afterall.” </p>
<p>Hagrid was talking, but Draco wasn’t too interested, he watched the hippogriffs instead.</p>
<p>They looked more majestic the longer he looked at them.</p>
<p>“Right - who wants ter go first?” Hagrid asked.</p>
<p>Most of the class backed away in answer. The hippogriffs were tossing their heads and flexing their wings; they didn’t seem to like being tethered like this.</p>
<p>“No one?”</p>
<p>Draco considered it. He really wanted to, but he wasn’t sure if he was willing to risk it.</p>
<p>Potter beat him to it.</p>
<p>“I’ll do it.”</p>
<p>Two girls that were standing behind Potter drew their breathes, and whispered, “Oooh, no, Harry, remember your tea leaves!”</p>
<p>Draco gave them a look, but Potter ignored them.</p>
<p>The Gryffindor climbed over the fence and landed on the other side.</p>
<p>“Good ma, Harry!” roared Hagrid. “Right then - let’s see how yeh get on with Buckbeak.”</p>
<p>He untied the chains, and pulled a gray hippogriff forward. </p>
<p>Draco narrowed his eyes, wondering if this was safe.</p>
<p>Why does that even matter? It’s Potter! Let him get hurt. He’s doing it voluntarily anyway.</p>
<p>It looked like Buckbeak was having a staring contest with Potter.</p>
<p>Orange eyes on brilliant green.</p>
<p>“Ah. Right - back away, now, Harry, easy does it -”</p>
<p>Before Hagrid could finish, the hippogriff sunk into a bow.</p>
<p>Draco was shocked by the sight.</p>
<p>“Well done, Harry!” Hagrid said, ecstatic. “Right - yeh can touch him! Pat his beak, go on.” </p>
<p>Potter slowly moved closer to the creature cautiously, and Draco held his breath. </p>
<p>The hippogriff seemed to enjoy the petting, and closed his eyes lazily. </p>
<p>Everyone around Draco broke into applause.</p>
<p>Draco kept quiet, not completely sure the hippogriff was done.</p>
<p>“Righ’ then, Harry,” said Hagrid. “I reckon he might’ let yeh ride him!”</p>
<p>Harry didn’t look very certain, but Hagrid insisted.</p>
<p>“Yeh climb up there, jus’ behind the wing joint, an’ mind yeh don’ pull any of his feathers out, he won’ like that. . .”</p>
<p>Draco watched as Harry placed his foot on top of Buckbeak’s wings, and hoisted himself up. The hippogriff stood up immediately.</p>
<p>“Go on, then!”</p>
<p>It was quite a sight.</p>
<p>Twelve-foot wings flapped out of the sides of the hippogriff, and within seconds Buckbeak was soaring upwards.</p>
<p>Potter was on his back, his hair soaring with the wind, looking like he owned the world.</p>
<p>“I want to ride that,” Draco said to Pansy.</p>
<p>“The hippogriff?” she asked, looking like she was trying not to laugh.</p>
<p>“Yeah, what else?”</p>
<p>“Nothing,” she giggled.</p>
<p>Draco decided to let it go, because it was the first time she had laughed since the dementor on the train.</p>
<p>Buck beak was coming for a landing, with Potter clinging on to his neck for dear life.</p>
<p>The moment the hippogriff’s legs touched the ground, Potter slipped off.</p>
<p>His hair was about ten times messier than it usually was, and Draco wondered how that was even possible.</p>
<p>“Good work, Harry!” Hagrid roared. “Oaky, who else wants to go?”</p>
<p>Draco followed his classmates’ example and climbed over the fence.</p>
<p>He approached Buckbeak, and did exactly what Potter had done.</p>
<p>Soon enough, the hippogriff was bowing in front of him.</p>
<p>A grin spread across his face.</p>
<p>“This is very easy,” he boasted to Crabbe and Goyle. “I knew it must have been, if Potter could do it. . . . I bet you’re not dangerous at all, are you? Are you, you great ugly brute?”</p>
<p>Things went wrong instantly.</p>
<p>There was a flash of steely talons, and pain took over Draco’s senses.</p>
<p>Blood was running from his arm down his robes, and Draco was trying his best not to cry. Instead, he yelled, “I’m dying! I’m dying, look at me! It’s killed me!”</p>
<p>“Yer not dyin’!” he heard Hagrid yell, and he felt strong arms lift him up. “Someone help me - gotta get him outta here -”</p>
<p>Draco could tell that the man was running, and he wondered how long it would take for his arm to go numb. He hoped soon.</p>
<p>“Poppy! Poppy, I need yeh!” Hagrid yelled, and Draco was softly lowered onto a bed.</p>
<p>He was surprised Hagrid could be gentle.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” Madam Pomfrey came running, and took a look at Draco’s arm. “Oh my, how did this happen?”</p>
<p>Draco would have responded, but he knew if he started talking, he’d cry.</p>
<p>And Malfoy’s don’t cry.</p>
<p>“Buckbeak got him,” Hagrid explained plainly.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Hagrid, let me get him some cream,” she muttered a spell, and suddenly the pain was gone. Draco looked up to see Hagrid gone, and Madam looking through some drawers in the back.</p>
<p>She came back holding a huge jar of clear cream.</p>
<p>“Your bone is fine, but you’re going to need support. This cream is for the skin, so it can close, and stop the bleeding. It should help for now. Once this is done, I’m going to give you a soft cast so it can heal faster,” she summarized.</p>
<p>Draco nodded, and thanked her as she applied the cream.</p>
<p>A few minutes later, the doors of the Hospital Wing flew open and Draco saw Pansy panting heavily.</p>
<p>“Did you run all the way here?” he asked.</p>
<p>“I did,” she replied, and softly lifted his arm to see it better. “Are you alright?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, Madam Pomfrey said I’ll need a soft cast, but that’s it.”</p>
<p>“Blaise already sent an owl home,” she cringed.</p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“Well, then,” Draco said. He didn’t think Hagrid deserved it. Not completely. </p>
<p>“To his defense, you were screaming that it killed you,” Pansy said with a smirk. “Have I told you you’re a bit dramatic at times?”</p>
<p>“I hate you.”</p>
<p>“You love me,” she grinned, and took a seat by his bed.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I do. Thanks for coming by the way.”</p>
<p>“What are friends for?” she smiled softly, and took his hand.</p>
<p>They sat in comfortable silence for the rest of the morning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Talks Over Cauldrons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pansy’s POV</p>
<p>Pansy was starting to worry.</p>
<p>Not for Draco, but for herself.</p>
<p>The train incident was almost two weeks ago, and she still couldn’t sleep. </p>
<p>Every time she closed her eyes, the same image would flash in her eyes. </p>
<p>“It will go away. One way or another. You are not allowed to ever bring that up again. And don’t you dare go around telling other people this nonsense. We have a reputation to maintain,” her dad had said, and gone back to his newspaper. <br/>Pansy had kept sobbing, but they both ignored her, pretending as if they hadn’t even heard what she had just told them. </p>
<p>On her first night, she had managed to fall asleep- only to be bothered by nightmares for the whole night. </p>
<p>For the first time since she was ten, Pansy had woken up crying.</p>
<p>After that, she gave up on sleep.</p>
<p>Of course, she didn’t say anything to Draco or Astoria about it.</p>
<p>Pansy had tried everything. She had tried every Dreamless Potion she could find, but nothing worked. Whenever she dozed off, she was be overwhelmed by the memories.<br/>It didn’t help that Draco was in the Hospital Wing, or that she was failing a class.</p>
<p>Pansy groaned as she remembered she had tutoring later.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” Astoria asked, her eyes filled with concern.</p>
<p>“Nothing,” Pansy replied. “Let’s just get to Potions. Dray is supposed to be back today.”</p>
<p>“He is?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, he told me yesterday, now come on.”</p>
<p>Astoria studied her face.</p>
<p>“You look awful,” she commented.</p>
<p>“Gee thanks, Ria,” said Pansy, her words dripping sarcasm.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” Astoria cringed. “I think I have something that can help though.”</p>
<p>“Something that can help now?”</p>
<p>“No, but tonight maybe,” Astoria said and checked her bag.</p>
<p>“What is it?” questioned Pansy as they started walking again.</p>
<p>“A face mask,” Astoria replied simply.</p>
<p>“And that is. . .”</p>
<p>“It’s a muggle thing. Selene sent me it from London. It’s supposed to help with stress.”</p>
<p>Pansy couldn’t remember the last time she wasn’t stressed.</p>
<p>“Sounds good.”</p>
<p>They walked into the Potions classroom, and took their seats by Blaise and Theo.</p>
<p>“Today, we’ll be studying a new Potion,” Snape said. “A Shrinking Solution. Now get to work.”</p>
<p>Astoria and Pansy were halfway through, when Draco appeared in the doorway.</p>
<p>His arms were bandaged and bound up in a sling.</p>
<p>He walked over to Pansy with a smirk.</p>
<p>“Well, look who decided to show up,” Pansy teased. “How is it, Draco? Does it hurt much?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” he said, putting on a brave sort of grimace.</p>
<p>“You keep acting like this, and I will slap you,” Pansy threatened playfully.</p>
<p>“Just for this once?” Draco begged.</p>
<p>“Fine,” Pansy said. “Only because I know you’ll use it well.”</p>
<p>“Settle down, settle down,” said Snape.</p>
<p>Draco smirked at Pansy and joined Harry and Ron at their table.</p>
<p>“What is he doing?” Blaise asked with a slight grin.</p>
<p>“Taking advantage of his injury,” Pansy laughed.</p>
<p>“By sitting next to Potter?”</p>
<p>“Wait and see,” she said and turned back to her cauldron. </p>
<p>“Sir,” she immediately heard Draco call, “sir, I’ll need help cutting up these daisy roots, because of my arm -”</p>
<p>“Weasley, cut up Malfoy’s roots for him,” Snape replied without looking.</p>
<p>Pansy watched Ron as he went brick red. </p>
<p>“There’s nothing wrong with your arm,” he hissed at Draco.</p>
<p>“Only semi-true,” Pansy whispered to Astoria.</p>
<p>“Weasley, you heard Professor Snape; cut up these roots.”</p>
<p>Ron grabbed Draco’s root and started chopping them roughly.</p>
<p>“Professor,” Draco drawled. “Weasley’s mutilating my roots, sir.”</p>
<p>Snape walked over to the boys’ table and examined the roots.</p>
<p>“Change roots with Malfoy, Weasley.”</p>
<p>“But, sir - !”</p>
<p>“Now,” Snape’s voice was dangerous.</p>
<p>Ron exchanged the roots, and started chopping again. </p>
<p>“And, sir, I’ll need this shrivelfig skinned,” Draco said, and Pansy could tell he was trying not to laugh.</p>
<p>“Potter, you can skin Malfoy’s shrivelfig,” the Professor said to Potter.</p>
<p>Potter knew better than to protest. He grabbed Draco’s shrivelfig and started skinning it without saying a word.</p>
<p>“I’m conflicted,” Pansy told Astoria quietly. “We could continue with our boring Potion, even though Snape will give us  the grade anyway, or we can watch this for the rest of the class.”</p>
<p>“I pick the second,” Astoria laughed.</p>
<p>“Me too.”</p>
<p>They abandoned their books, and leaned over the desk to have a clearer look.</p>
<p>Draco was smirking more broadly than ever.</p>
<p>He whispered something to the Gryffindors, but Pansy didn’t catch it.</p>
<p>“Keep talking, Malfoy, and I’ll give you a real injury,” the girls heard Ron snarl.</p>
<p>Draco kept talking quietly.</p>
<p>“Damn it, Dray,” Pansy said in mock annoyance. “Talk louder.”</p>
<p>Astoria giggled.</p>
<p>Snape didn’t seem to notice. He was too busy with Longbottom.</p>
<p>“Hey, Harry,” said Seamus Finnigan, leaning over to borrow something off Draco’s table. “Have you heard? Daily Prophet this morning - they reckon Sirius Black’s been sighted.”</p>
<p>Pansy looked at Astoria.</p>
<p>Whenever someone mentioned Black, all Pansy could ever think of was Professor Lupin. </p>
<p>She couldn’t imagine how hard this must be for him.</p>
<p>“Not far from here. . .,” she heard Ron say, and turned her attention back to them. “What, Malfoy? Need something else skinned?”</p>
<p>Pansy noticed Draco watching them. His eyes were shining, but Ron’s question seemed to have caught him off guard. </p>
<p>Pansy realized he had been watching Potter, and she smiled softly. </p>
<p>What a love-sick idiot.</p>
<p>“Thinking of trying to catch Black single-handed, Potter?” Draco teased,</p>
<p>“Yeah, that’s right,” Potter replied.</p>
<p>Pansy watched as Draco smiled, and she knew he was planning something.</p>
<p>“Of course, if it was me,” said Draco, his voice quiet. “I’d have done something before now. I wouldn’t be staying in school like a good boy, I’d be out there looking for him.”</p>
<p>“Nice choice of words,” Pansy whispered sarcastically, and Astoria. “I mean seriously. Who says ‘like a good boy?’” </p>
<p>Ron’s voice got their attention.</p>
<p>“What are you talking about, Malfoy?”</p>
<p>“Don’t you know, Potter?” Draco said, his eyes fixed on Harry.</p>
<p>“Know what?”</p>
<p>“Is he bluffing?” Astoria asked. </p>
<p>“No, I don’t think so,” Pansy said, and made a mental reminder to ask him about it later.</p>
<p>“Maybe you’d rather not risk your neck,” Draco continued. “Want to leave it to the dementors, do you? But if it was me, I’d want revenge. I’d hunt him down myself.”</p>
<p>“What are you talking about?” Potter asked angrily, and Pansy could tell Draco had succeeded at whatever he was trying to do.</p>
<p>His smirk grew as Potter got more and more confused.</p>
<p>“You should have finished adding your ingredients by now; this potion needs to stew before it can be drunk, so clear the away while it simmers and then we’ll test Longbottom’s. . .” Snape called to the class.</p>
<p> Pansy pulled Astoria off the desk, and together they mixed in the final ingredients, not really interested if it was going to work or not.</p>
<p>They quickly backed their bags and joined Draco, who was standing by the door.</p>
<p>“That was quite a show,” Pansy smirked.</p>
<p>“Oh, shut up,” Draco said and turned to face the front.</p>
<p>It sounded like Neville’s potion worked, because the Gryffindors cheered.</p>
<p>Snape had a sour look on his face. </p>
<p>“Five points from Gryffindor,” he said, earning more than a couple of looks. “I told you not to help him, Miss Granger. Class dismissed.”</p>
<p>Potter and Weasley started protesting, but the Slytherins didn’t stay to listen.</p>
<p>“Finally, I’m starving,” Draco said, as they neared the Great Hall.</p>
<p>Pansy was about to follow him inside when she remembered that she had plans.</p>
<p>“Are you coming?” Draco asked when she stopped walking.</p>
<p>“I can’t,” she groaned. “I have tutoring.” </p>
<p>Thankfully, he didn’t ask for what. She didn’t want to have to tell him she was failing a class. </p>
<p>Draco waved goodbye, and walked into the Hall with the rest of their friends.</p>
<p>Pansy sighed and started walking towards Greenhouse 3.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Greenhouse 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pansy’s POV</p>
<p>Pansy was late.</p>
<p>She stepped into the greenhouse, and was instantly greeted by a thick humidity, and the smell of dozens of flowers.</p>
<p>Pansy would never tell, but she always enjoyed Herbology. She loved being surrounded by all the plants, and the humidity made her feel like she was covered with comfy blankets. </p>
<p>“Anyone here?” Pansy called. </p>
<p>When no one answered, Pansy made her way to the back, where the desks were.</p>
<p>Sitting there, criss-cross on a stool, was a blonde girl wearing a Hufflepuff sweater. She was wearing what Pansy recognized as headphones, and was humming softly. Her books were sprawled on the table in front of her, and she was snacking on some fruit.</p>
<p>Hannah Abbott.</p>
<p>Pansy and Hannah shared Herbology and Charms, but they barely ever talked. Pansy always just thought of her as the nice Hufflepuff that got along with everyone. When Professor Sprout told Pansy she needed tutoring so she wouldn’t fail, Hannah was the first to offer to help.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Pansy said, finally getting the girl’s attention. </p>
<p>“Hey,” Hannah took off her headphones and smiled sweetly.</p>
<p>“Sorry I’m late, I got caught up during Potions, and I almost forgot.”</p>
<p>“It’s fine,” Hannah chuckled. “Besides, I needed to get this Transfiguration homework done, and I don’t have any other time to do it.”</p>
<p>Pansy took her seat across from Hannah, and pulled her books out of her backpack. </p>
<p>“Alright, the valerian lesson is on page 267,” Hannah said, “but if we start on 265 you get some extra background information.”</p>
<p>Pansy flipped her book open to find the page that matched Hannah’s. On it, there was a picture of a green plant with small pink flowers, and a whole lot of text. Pansy felt tired just thinking about reading all that. </p>
<p>“Don’t worry,” Hannah reassured her when she saw Pansy’s expression. “I have it summarized. You don’t need to read it all.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Pansy sighed. “I was not looking forward to that.”</p>
<p>Hannah started talking, but Pansy couldn’t find the energy to focus on what she was saying. She knew that what Hannah was saying was important, and that if she didn’t listen she would never be able to pass, but her brain was practically asleep.</p>
<p>Instead, Pansy got distracted by Hannah’s sweater. The material looked thick, and extremely warm, perfect for the cold weather outside. The smooth colors blended with the flowers behind Hannah, making her look even more at home. It was quite pretty. </p>
<p>Pansy wished she had a camera so she could take a picture. </p>
<p>“Do you always not wear your robes during lunch?” Pansy asked curiously.</p>
<p>Hannah gave her a look.</p>
<p>“I mean, Professor Sprout doesn’t really care about the dress code. She thinks we should be able to wear whatever we want. Some days I don’t wear them at all,” Hannah shrugged.</p>
<p>“McGonagall lets you do that?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, she’s gotten used to it.”</p>
<p>“I wish Snape was like that. He never lets us-”</p>
<p>“Pansy,” Hannah interrupted softly. “Focus.”</p>
<p>“Sorry, I was just wondering.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay,” Hannah chuckled. “I get distracted easily too.”</p>
<p>This time Pansy tried to focus. She listened while Hannah talked about the different uses of the valerian, and which potions need the original plant, versus which potions require the root. She even jotted down a couple of notes so she could study them again later. After a few minutes, something caught her eye.</p>
<p>Hannah’s headphones and the box that they were connected to. </p>
<p>Pansy only knew what headphones were because Tris had them with her whenever she visited the Greengrasses. But Tris would usually enchant them with magic. Unlike Tris’, Hannah’s headphones didn’t seem to have any magical quality to them.</p>
<p>“How do your headphones work?” Pansy asked unconsciously. </p>
<p>Hannah looked up from her book. Her face was guarded. </p>
<p>“They’re connected to a walkman,” she answered simply. “But that’s not what we’re supposed to be focusing on.”</p>
<p>“What’s a walkman?”</p>
<p>Pansy was aware that she was starting to sound like a toddler, but she didn’t care.</p>
<p>“It’s a muggle device,” Hannah said cautiously. “You put a cassette tape inside, and it plays the songs on the tape.”</p>
<p>With a pang of hurt, Pansy realized why Hannah was being cautious. She thought Pansy was anti-muggle, and that she would look down at her for owning something like that. Pansy debated telling her that Selene worked in Muggle London, but decided against it. Instead, she continued her questions.</p>
<p>“Where did you get it?”</p>
<p>Hannah looked conflicted. She put down her book and avoided making eye contact with Pansy. As she started talking, her voice remained guarded. </p>
<p>“I’m a half-blood,” she stated simply. “My mum's a witch, my dad is a muggle. My mum works in the Ministry, so she wasn’t at home much. Even though she always made sure for me to have magic in my childhood, I spent most of my time with my dad. I’ve had the walkman since I was little. I love listening to music. It calms me down. My dad knows this, so before I left for school this year, he gave me this cassette tape. It’s some of his favorites.”</p>
<p>Hannah smiled softly. </p>
<p>“What about your parents?” Hannah asked, who seemed to have completely forgotten about the assignment. </p>
<p>There was no way Pansy was going to tell this girl all about her family issues, so she lied instead.</p>
<p>“They're great,” she said with a fake smile. “They weren’t around that much either.”</p>
<p>Hannah didn’t seem to buy it, so Pansy went back to looking at her book. </p>
<p>“So, could you quiz me on the uses of the roots?” Pansy asked.</p>
<p>Hannah was looking at Pansy as if she was trying to figure her out. Her grey eyes were full of sympathy. </p>
<p>“You can tell me, you know,” Hannah said softly. </p>
<p>Pansy scoffed.</p>
<p>“Sure I can. It’s not like the moment we’re done, you’re going to go babble to all your friends about all my problems. No thank you. The last thing I need is a bunch of Hufflepuffs feeling sorry for me.”</p>
<p>“Not the whole world revolves around you,” Hannah said, her voice hard. “ And it’s extremely rude to think that my friends and I have nothing better to do than to talk about your problems.”</p>
<p>Pansy flinched, but she knew she deserved it.</p>
<p>“Back to work. Are the roots used for the Draught of Peace or the Sleeping Draught?” Hannah asked as she flipped open her book, not looking at Pansy once.</p>
<p>“Draught of Peace,” Pansy answered. </p>
<p>“Correct,” Hannah replied simply. </p>
<p>No praise. Not even a smile. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Pansy whispered. “I’m really tired today. I snapped.”</p>
<p>“It's okay, I’m sorry too,” Hannah’s voice softened. “I’m just tired of people seeing us like that. We’re not just a bunch of gossips. We’re not useless.”</p>
<p>“They’re not proud of me,” Pansy blurted out. “They think of me as a disgrace to the family name. They practically ignore me the whole time I’m at home.”</p>
<p>Hannah looked confused for a moment, but then her eyes widened with understanding.</p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
<p>She got from her seat and went to hug Pansy, but paused. “Can I hug you?”</p>
<p>Pansy felt ridiculous. She had only really known this girl for an hour, and yet somehow she had managed to get Pansy to open up. Something most people never accomplished. For some reason, that made her trust Hannah more. </p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>Hannah wrapped her arms around her, and Pansy couldn’t help but lean in to the hug. Hannah smelled of vanilla, and her sweater was made of the softest fabrics Pansy had ever felt. 	Pansy practically had to force herself to let go.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” she said.</p>
<p>“There’s nothing to thank me for,” Hannah said matter-of-factly. “I’m really sorry about your parents.”</p>
<p>Pansy shrugged.</p>
<p>“It was hard at first, but I’ve gotten used to it. Astoria’s helped a lot.”</p>
<p>“No one should have to get used to something like that,” Hannah’s voice was surprisingly angry. “It’s their loss, though.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>Hannah smiled.</p>
<p>“You’re an exquisite girl, and it’s their loss if they can’t see that.”</p>
<p>Pansy wondered if Hannah would still think that if she knew her secret.</p>
<p>“Thank you.”</p>
<p>“Why are you tired?” Hannah asked as she moved back to her seat. “Maybe there’s something I can do to help.”</p>
<p>“I haven’t been able to sleep lately,” Pansy answered honestly.</p>
<p>“Oh, well that’s simple. We’ve got this natural formula in our common room, and anyone can use it. I can get you some.”</p>
<p>Pansy chuckled.</p>
<p>“It’s not that simple. I had a run-in with a Dementor earlier this year, and I’ve been having nightmares ever since. I’ve tried every Sleeping Potion I can find, - including the Sleeping Draught, which uses the whole valerian - nothing works.”</p>
<p>“Well, first off, you should have gone to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey would have given you some chocolate. It’s too late for that now, though. Second, our formula isn’t a potion. It’s all natural, and you should try it.”</p>
<p>Pansy noticed that she was packing her stuff, and gave her a look. </p>
<p>“Where are you going?”</p>
<p>“Well, you seem to know the valerian pretty well. You know where it goes and how it’s used. I think you’re going to do great,” Hannah smiled.</p>
<p>She went to pick up her walkman, when Pansy stopped her.</p>
<p>“Can I borrow that?”</p>
<p>“The walkman?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>Hannah stayed quiet for a while.</p>
<p>“Alright, but you’ll give it back to me next time.”</p>
<p>“Deal,” Pansy grinned.</p>
<p>She grabbed the headphones and waved goodbye to Hannah.</p>
<p>Just as Pansy exited into the cold snow, she put them on, and music filled her ears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You told me that you'd wait forever<br/>Oh, and when you held my hand<br/>I knew that it was now or never<br/>Those were the best days of my life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. But I Can’t</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco’s POV</p>
<p>“I never thought I’d ever see you wearing a Hufflepuff scarf,” Pansy laughed as they made their way to the pitch. </p>
<p>Draco watched as the smile lit up her face.</p>
<p>Ever since Astoria had given her that face mask, she had finally started looking healthy again. The shadows that used to linger under her eyes were gone, and color had returned to her cheeks.</p>
<p>It was a much better look for her.</p>
<p>“Well, it’s either them, or the Gryffindors,” he shrugged.</p>
<p>“I’m not complaining. They have some really cute players on their team.”</p>
<p>Draco grinned, and wrapped his coat closer to his body.</p>
<p>The wind was howling, and the rain was falling hard. Draco was extremely grateful for his arm. He certainly wouldn’t have enjoyed playing in this weather. Besides, it would be fun to watch the Gryffindors have to deal with it instead.</p>
<p>They took their seats on the bleachers, and waited for the game to begin.</p>
<p>The Gryffindor team staggered onto the field, barely able to stand straight due to the wind. The Hufflepuffs joined them from the other side of the field, seeming a bit more optimistic.</p>
<p>The Captains shook hands, and just like that, the match began.</p>
<p>It was a mess. </p>
<p>The players were hitting each other constantly, unable to see where they were going because of the thick rain. Somehow, they managed to keep the game going. </p>
<p>Potter was nowhere to be found. Neither was Diggory.</p>
<p>With a flash of lightning, Draco heard Madam Hooch signal a timeout. </p>
<p>He saw Pansy’s eyes land on one of the Hufflepuff players, but he couldn’t tell who it was. Probably Diggory, if Draco had to guess. He was the handsome one, afterall.</p>
<p>He spotted Granger join the Gryffindor team on the field, and watched as she quickly used a spell on Potter’s glasses.</p>
<p>“Impervius,” he realized. “No wonder she’s at the top of the class.”</p>
<p>“What?” Pansy questioned.</p>
<p>“Granger,” he gestured to where the Gryffindors were standing. “She just used a spell on Potter’s glasses that will keep them from getting wet. This way he’ll actually be able to see where he’s going.”</p>
<p>“Good. Maybe it'll make the game more interesting.”</p>
<p>Draco couldn’t argue.</p>
<p>The players got back on their brooms, and flew off.</p>
<p>Draco followed Potter with his eyes, watching as he dodged players and Bludgers.</p>
<p>The storm got more and more intense, and soon enough, lightning was striking every few seconds.</p>
<p>“This is so dangerous,” Pansy said, her voice filled with worry.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, Diggory and Potter are both good,” Draco reassured her. “One of them will catch the Snitch soon.”</p>
<p>Suddenly, Potter stopped in mid air. Draco squinted to see what he was looking at, but it was no use. The rain was too thick.</p>
<p>He heard Wood yell something, and saw him point to behind Potter.</p>
<p>Diggory was sprinting towards what must have been the Snitch, and the moment Potter spotted him, he was moving again.</p>
<p>But then something strange happened.</p>
<p>An eerie silence fell across the stadium. The wind, though still stronger than ever, failed to roar. It was as though someone had turned off the sound.</p>
<p>And then, Draco felt a dreadfully familiar wave of cold wash over him. He instantly searched the Pitch for the source. </p>
<p>On the other end of the field were at least a hundred dementors, their hooded faces pointing up to the sky.</p>
<p>Before Draco could process anything, he spotted a figure hurtling towards the ground.</p>
<p>Screams rang through the silence.</p>
<p>Potter fell, and Draco’s heart forgot to beat.</p>
<p>There was a whistle signaling the end of the game, but it didn’t matter.</p>
<p>All that mattered was Harry, laying on the ground, unmoving.</p>
<p>Is he dead? </p>
<p>Panic seized him.</p>
<p>Harry’s teammates rushed to his side, and he was carried off the field.</p>
<p>The shock wore off, and Draco was left wondering if Harry was going to be okay. </p>
<p>"Why do I care?" he scolded himself. "He’s my enemy. Enemies don’t care about one another. They hate each other. Grindelwald didn’t care about Dumbledore. I should want him to get hurt. I definitely shouldn't be hoping that he’s okay. I shouldn’t care."</p>
<p>"But you do," a soft whisper came from the back of his head.</p>
<p>Images flashed in his mind.</p>
<p>Seeing Harry fly for the first time. The pang of jealousy he felt when he found out about the Weaslette’s feelings. Harry riding on the hippogriff. The memories went on and on. And then, Harry was falling through the mist again and hitting the hard ground.  </p>
<p>I don’t, Draco insisted.</p>
<p>You do, the voice replied quietly.</p>
<p>Draco shook his head violently.</p>
<p>I DON’T.</p>
<p>You do.</p>
<p>“But I can’t!”</p>
<p>Draco had said it out loud without realizing. His voice was full of pain and desperation, although barely louder than a whisper.</p>
<p>Pansy must have heard him because she turned and gave him a worried look.</p>
<p>“You can’t what?”</p>
<p>Draco turned to face her, and when he saw the state she was in, Potter disappeared from his head. </p>
<p>There were tears running down her cheeks, and her eyes were red and puffy from crying. Her face was back to the deathly white it had been after the first Dementor incident.</p>
<p>Draco was instantly filled with concern. </p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” he asked as he studied her.</p>
<p>Pansy shrugged.</p>
<p>“The dementors,” she replied simply. “They weren’t close enough to do much damage. I didn’t even have flashbacks this time.” </p>
<p>“Pans, don’t do that.”</p>
<p>“Do what?” she asked innocently.</p>
<p>“Downplay the pain you’re feeling,” Draco scolded.</p>
<p>“Says you,” Pansy chuckled.</p>
<p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he replied quickly.</p>
<p>Pansy gave him another look.</p>
<p>“What can’t you do?” she asked as they made their way out of the bleachers.</p>
<p>“Nothing. I can do everything,” he joked.</p>
<p>Surprisingly, Pansy dropped it.</p>
<p>The rest of the day flew by. </p>
<p>After a quick lunch, he and Pansy headed to the library, where they spent the next couple of hours studying for a Charms test. Draco was easily distracted from his thoughts.</p>
<p>A few times he caught himself wondering if Potter was okay, but he was quick to scold himself for it.</p>
<p>Draco managed to get through the day without having to dwell on his new realization.</p>
<p>Until later that night.</p>
<p>They had just finished dinner, and were sitting in their common room, chatting about their day with a cup of warm tea.</p>
<p>Draco was laying on the couch, covered in blankets, and playing softly with Pansy’s hair as she talked to Astoria.</p>
<p>“That match was crazy,” Blaise said nonchalantly. </p>
<p>“Yeah, I didn’t think the Hufflepuffs had it in them,” Theo laughed. “They’re the first team to beat Gryffindor ever since Potter started playing.”</p>
<p>“Of course they had it in them,” Pansy said, sounding slightly angry. “Though it is surprising that the Gryffidnors lost.”</p>
<p>“Harry is a really good seeker,” Astoria noted. “It makes them a hard team to beat.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, you could say he’s good with his broom,” Pansy laughed and winked at Draco.</p>
<p>For the first time, Draco understood what she was implying.</p>
<p>He stayed quiet until the rest of their friends were gone, and it was just him and Pansy.</p>
<p>She started to say something, but Draco stood up, and interrupted her.</p>
<p>“Why do you have to make all these stupid jokes?” he yelled at her. “Every chance you get, you make some joke about Potter, and they’re always directed at me. It’s ridiculous. And pointless. What do you think? That I have a crush on him or something? Do I need to remind you that enemies hate each other? That’s what Potter and I are. Enemies. And that’s what we do. Hate each other. And yet here you are making jokes about him like I could possibly not hate him. Of course I hate him, it's what enemies do.  There’s no way I could like him because we’re enemies, and enemies can’t like each other. Enemies hate each other-”</p>
<p>“Okay,” he heard Pansy say quietly. “I’ll stop with the jokes.”</p>
<p>Draco cringed when he realized how harsh he had been. Somehow, Pansy didn’t look hurt. Instead, there was a look of realization on her face.</p>
<p>“Alright, that’s good,” Draco took a shaky breath. “I’m going to bed. Goodnight.”</p>
<p>Pansy's voice was awfully soft when she spoke.</p>
<p>“Goodnight, Dray.”</p>
<p>It wasn’t until he was already in bed that Draco realized he was crying.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pansy’s POV</p>
<p>Hannah wasn’t supposed to find out. </p>
<p>It was lunchtime, and they were sitting together on the Clocktower, doing homework like usual. Ever since their meeting in the greenhouse, Pansy had gotten much closer with Hannah, and they did their work together almost every day.</p>
<p>Even though the sun was out, it was a chilly day. A soft breeze blew through the courtyard, making Pansy shiver in her brand new Slytherin sweater.</p>
<p>“What do we have for Charms, again?” she asked, and took a bite of her sandwich.</p>
<p>“Please tell me you’re joking,” Hannah said. “We have a whole essay, Pans.”</p>
<p>“What?” Pansy almost choked on her food.</p>
<p>Hannah looked like she was trying not to laugh.</p>
<p>“Sorry, I shouldn’t laugh. It’s on the uses of anapneo.”</p>
<p>Pansy searched her memory for which charm that was.</p>
<p>“You could’ve used it when you started choking,” Hannah chuckled.</p>
<p>“Oh, it’s the one that clears a blocked airway,” Pansy realized. “Such irony.”</p>
<p>Hannah laughed.</p>
<p>“Do you take Arithmetics?” she asked as she turned back to her book, eyes creased in confusion. </p>
<p>“I’m flattered that you think I’m smart enough for that,” Pansy said. “It’s so confusing, I don’t know how you do it.”</p>
<p>“Hey, you’re perfectly smart,” Hannah scolded her. “It’s fine, I’ll just ask during class.”</p>
<p>Pansy didn’t know what to say. She wasn’t used to people complimenting her intelligence. They usually comment on her looks instead.</p>
<p>“Wait,” Hannah said suddenly, and her eyes zeroed in on Pansy. “You still have my walkman.” </p>
<p>Pansy panicked.</p>
<p>“Sorry, I didn’t mean to. I just liked the music.”</p>
<p>That was partially true. She really did like the music.</p>
<p>“It’s okay,” Hannah reassured her. “You can give it to me next time.”</p>
<p>That was the other part of it. Seeing Hannah again.</p>
<p>They went back to their work, and sat in comfortable silence for some time.</p>
<p>“What did you get for question number-” Pansy began, but stopped mid-sentence.</p>
<p>Her eyes landed on someone on the other side of the courtyard, and she felt a twist in her stomach.</p>
<p>Standing there, talking to her Gryffindor friends, was Katie. She was holding hands with Oliver, and they were leaning on each other. Katie laughed and whispered something in his ear.</p>
<p>Pansy felt like she had been punched in the gut, and it must’ve shown, because Hannah gave her a worried look.</p>
<p>“What did I get for question number what?” she asked cautiously.</p>
<p>Pansy tried to shake her head to signal for her to forget it, but before she knew it, tears were running down her face. She did her best to hide it, but it was no use. Hannah saw it instantly.</p>
<p>She was hugging Pansy in seconds.</p>
<p>Hannah didn’t ask any questions, she just gently rocked Pansy softly while she cried.</p>
<p>All of Pansy’s feelings came back at once, and she lost control quickly.</p>
<p>She was soon full on sobbing, her head buried in the folds of Hannah’s sweater. </p>
<p>It took a long time for Pansy to get herself together again.</p>
<p>She managed to softly push herself off Hannah, and wipe her tears away.</p>
<p>“Alright,” she said in a shaky voice. “I’m alright.”</p>
<p>“You and I both know that’s not true,” Hannah stated plainly. “Now tell me what just happened.”</p>
<p>Pansy didn’t know what to do. Her friendship with Hannah was something she could have never expected, and yet it was one of the best things that had ever happened to her. She trusted Hannah a slightly concerning amount, they had only known each other for a few weeks, after all. But this wasn’t about trust. It was about losing her brand new best friend. When they first met, Hannah had told Pansy that it was her parents' loss if they couldn’t see what a good daughter she was; ever since that, Pansy had wondered if her secret would change Hannah’s opinion. </p>
<p>Up until this moment, Pansy thought she would never take the risk. Hannah meant too much to her. </p>
<p>But she knew it would be pointless to lie. Hannah knew her too well.</p>
<p>So Pansy started telling her story. Again.</p>
<p>From Selene, and her first heartbreak, to her parents, and the visions she saw whenever the Dementors got close enough to her.</p>
<p>She felt herself tear up, as she explained why seeing Katie and Oliver together had affected her so much.</p>
<p>Pansy finished talking, but wouldn’t meet Hannah’s eyes. She knew what to expect.</p>
<p>Confusion. </p>
<p>Judgement. </p>
<p>Disgust. </p>
<p>Disappointment. </p>
<p>She felt her stomach churn at the thought. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Hannah said, and lifted Pansy’s chin so they were eye-to-eye. “I’m so sorry. I’m sorry for what happened with Selene and having to go through it alone. For your parents being homophobic assholes-”</p>
<p>She stopped as realization hit her.</p>
<p>“That’s why they're not proud of you,” she whispered, more to herself than Pansy. “Because they don’t approve of you being gay.”</p>
<p>Pansy nodded.</p>
<p>“Screw them,” Hannah announced with a look of determination. She stood up and started pacing back and forth. </p>
<p>She looked unusually angry.</p>
<p>“Really?” Pansy asked, her voice full of disbelief. </p>
<p>“Of course,” Hannah scoffed. “You are who you are, and as your parents, they’re supposed to support you no matter what.”</p>
<p>“So you still think I’m an ‘an exquisite girl’?” Pansy asked, making sure to use air-quotes.</p>
<p>“Of course I do,” Hannah said with a reassuring smile. “Nothing’s changed, Pans.”</p>
<p>Pansy let out a laugh of relief.</p>
<p>“You have no idea how much that means to me,” she said honestly.</p>
<p>Hearing Hannah say those words lifted an enormous weight off Pansy’s shoulders. Somehow, telling Hannah had been harder than telling Astoria. Maybe it was because Astoria knew her for longer, and Pansy never really doubted that she would be supportive. With Hannah, it was the opposite. They had gotten really close over such a small amount of time, that Pansy felt like when Hannah saw the real her, she wouldn’t want to be friends anymore. </p>
<p>“Loyalty is one of the most important Hufflepuff traits,” Hannah stated as she took her seat across from Pansy. “That means sticking with your friends no matter what. It also means willing to beat up anyone who gives them shit.”</p>
<p>She winked.</p>
<p>Pansy laughed.</p>
<p>And just like that, everything went back to normal.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. The Moon is Out and So Are We</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco’s POV</p>
<p>The party was too much for his taste.</p>
<p>The people too close.</p>
<p>The music too loud.</p>
<p>The room too hot.</p>
<p>He needed to get out.</p>
<p>Draco wove his way through the crowd, a headache forming from the music blasting in his ears. He spotted a couple of familiar faces, but didn’t bother to stop and say hello. His main priority was to get away from the noise.<br/>Parties at the Parkinsons’ have always been over the top, but this one was something else. Draco’s birthday had been a few days ago, and Pansy had thrown him a surprise party.</p>
<p>She had over done herself.</p>
<p>The whole house was decorated with ever-flashing lights, flooding the night sky with blues, reds, and purples. </p>
<p>There was food at every corner. From small snacks like candies and chocolates, to full on meals in the dining room. There was even an open bar for the adults.</p>
<p>And of course, the people. Draco was pretty sure Pansy had invited the whole school. Every room in the house was packed, something that was unusual considering how big her house was. Draco didn’t recognize most of them.</p>
<p>He stepped onto the patio, and was immediately met by the cool night breeze- a relief from the unbearable heat inside.</p>
<p>The moon was shining brightly, illuminating the garden with a deep silver tone.</p>
<p>Draco walked past the people standing around the backyard, and headed straight for the place where he knew no one would be.</p>
<p>The pool.</p>
<p>Usually, the pool deck would have been full of guests, but he knew the Parkinsons weren’t taking any risks after “the incident” last year.</p>
<p>Once Draco finally reached the water, the sound of the party was nothing but a muffled noise in the background. He took a deep breath in as he enjoyed the peace.</p>
<p>An owl let out a hoot from a tree nearby, and a dog barked as the moon reappeared from behind a cloud. The pool lights shone against his surroundings, filling the whole area with a cyan pattern. </p>
<p>Draco slid off his shoes, and dipped his feet into the cold water.</p>
<p>He didn’t know for how long he had sat there, just listening to the night, before he heard footsteps approach him.</p>
<p>“A bit rude isn’t?” Pansy asked as she slid herself down next to him. “Disappearing from your own party.”</p>
<p>Draco chuckled softly.</p>
<p>She smiled at him and then looked down at the water. </p>
<p>Draco could tell she was trying to decide something. What it was, though, Draco had no idea.</p>
<p>They sat in comfortable silence for a while, listening to the night, splashing their feet in the cold pool.</p>
<p>Pansy was the first to speak.</p>
<p>“I need to tell you something.”</p>
<p>Draco studied his friend.</p>
<p>She was usually good at hiding her emotions, but not this time. This time he could see that she was terribly stressed. It worried him. </p>
<p>“What’s up?” he asked softly.</p>
<p>Pansy took a deep breath before saying, “I’m gay.”</p>
<p>Draco was not expecting that.</p>
<p>“Oh,” was all he could say.</p>
<p>Pansy didn’t face him, but she kept talking.</p>
<p>“Yeah. I’ve known since I was nine. It started with Selene. You know her- Astoria and Daphne’s older sister. She was my first real crush. I liked her for a long time without actually knowing I did. And then her best friend, Tris, explained to me what it meant to be a lesbian, and I was finally able to understand my feelings. The next summer, Selene got a boyfriend and I was heartbroken. I distanced myself from her for the rest of the break, and by the next year, I was over her. I didn’t say anything about it because Tris warned me about what it meant to be gay in a society like this. All the hate and discrimination. Then two years later, I tried to tell my parents. I thought that they wouldn’t care, since they barely paid attention to me anyway. Things didn’t go well. They-” </p>
<p>Her voice broke, but she simply shook her head, steadied her voice and tried starting again.</p>
<p>“They didn’t believe it at first, and I had to scream for them to understand what I was trying to say. They yelled at me for a long time, telling me about how I’m a disgrace to the family name, and how I should never bring it up again. Eventually, they stopped listening to me and just went back to their tea like nothing had happened. I didn’t bring it up again. Then, when we got to school, I began crushing on Katie Bell, the Gryffindor Chaser. Obviously, I didn’t tell anyone. Then, Valentine’s Day last year, she got together with Oliver Wood. I was hurt again. I didn’t bother telling anyone, because I felt that everyone had their own problems. Astoria noticed, though. She confronted me about it, and asked why I was acting so weird. I came out to her that night.”</p>
<p>Draco felt a pang of guilt. He should have seen there was something wrong before Astoria did, they were supposed to be best friends.</p>
<p>“And then I met Hannah, and we started hanging out. She’s a Hufflepuff in our year. She’s also really cute, but that’s beside the point. Near the end of last year, she caught me looking at Katie and Oliver and noticed something was off. I didn’t want to lie, <br/>so I told her about my crush on Katie. She was super sweet about it and supported me completely. It’s what encouraged me to tell you, actually. I just wanted you to know.”</p>
<p>Draco gaped at her. He couldn’t believe he had been so oblivious to the pain and struggle Pansy had been going through. All he wanted to do was hug her.</p>
<p>But another thought was echoing in his mind.</p>
<p>Draco had been struggling with his recent realization a lot. He hadn’t managed to accept it, even though it had been months since the quidditch match. And yet here was Pansy, his best friend, telling him that she was just like him, and that she had accepted herself a long time ago.</p>
<p>Pansy had said it so plainly finally that showed Draco it wasn’t a big deal. This was who they were. They needed to embrace it.</p>
<p>Draco wrapped Pansy in a tight hug, and didn’t let go.</p>
<p>When he finally pulled away, Pansy smiled at him and whipped her tears away.</p>
<p>Draco spoke quickly making sure he had no time to question what he was about to say.</p>
<p>“I’m gay too,” he admitted.</p>
<p>A weight he didn’t know existed left his shoulders, and he realized just how hard it had been keeping it a secret.</p>
<p>“I know,” Pansy grinned at him and pulled him into another hug. </p>
<p>Draco was dumbfounded.</p>
<p>“Excuse me?” he asked.</p>
<p>“All you ever talk about is Potter. His annoying, distracting, green eyes. His stupidly attractive hair. . .”</p>
<p>Draco blushed.</p>
<p>“Shut up.”</p>
<p>The moon emerged from behind a cloud once again, and a wicked grin spread across Pansy’s face.</p>
<p>“Did you see that?” she said, her grin growing wider.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“The moon is out and so are we!” she said, extremely proud of her joke.</p>
<p>Draco groaned.</p>
<p>“I have more jokes, don’t worry,” Pansy said with a giggle.</p>
<p>“Don’t you dare!” Draco said.</p>
<p>She opened her mouth to say something, but Draco pushed her into the water before she managed to speak.</p>
<p>Pansy let out a loud shriek as she went under.</p>
<p>She broke the surface with a deadly look on her face.</p>
<p>Draco shuffled to his feet and dashed off towards the party.</p>
<p>“DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU!” Pansy yelled and ran after him.</p>
<p>Draco stuck his tongue out at her and ran faster.</p>
<p>Their laughs echoed in the dark, filling the night with happiness and memories.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. This Time It Was Different</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco’s POV</p>
<p>The summer went by fast, and before he knew it, he was on the Hogwarts Express with Pansy one their way to their fourth year.</p>
<p>The rain was falling hard, making it impossible to see through the windows, and so Draco was left with his thoughts as the only distraction.</p>
<p>After The Party, the summer calmed down. He spent most of his time with Pansy talking about school and the World Cup. </p>
<p>He had done his best not to think about Potter- and he was doing fine, but then they had bumped into each other at the Cup.</p>
<p>Draco could have handled it better. </p>
<p>“Draco?” Pansy interrupted his thoughts.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“I asked if you know what’s going to happen this year?” Pansy said, giving him a pointed look that Draco knew was telling him to pay attention.</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah,” he mumbled, trying to remember the details. “Father said that Hogwarts is hosting the Triwizard Tournament.” </p>
<p>There was a collective gasp from all his friends and they started talking over each other.</p>
<p>“Triwizard Tournament?”</p>
<p>“At Hogwarts?”</p>
<p>“That’s so exciting, it means that we’ll have visitors!”</p>
<p>As they continued to talk, Draco noticed three figures pass their compartment.</p>
<p>Astoria let out a squeal of delight, “We’re going to meet students from other schools!”</p>
<p>Pansy looked straight at Draco, a slightly sad expression on her face.</p>
<p>Draco remembered the panic that had seized her when he had told her his family was considering sending him to Durmstrang.</p>
<p>Draco was excited at the time. He figured the farther away he was from Potter, the faster his feelings would go away. It was with this excitement that he had told her, only for it to disappear with the look on her face. She hadn’t said anything, but her eyes had widened with shock. She had told him congratulations and that it was an amazing opportunity for him, but Draco could see that she was tearing up. He asked her if she was okay, and she answered with a sad smile, “Yeah, I’m just gonna miss you. <br/>We’ve never been that far away from each other before.” Draco went straight home and told his father he didn’t want to go. He realized how much it would hurt Pansy if he left- how much it would hurt him if he left. Pansy was the only person he truly trusted, and he promised himself he was never going to leave her alone.</p>
<p>His friends didn’t need to know that, though.</p>
<p>“Father actually considered sending me to Durmstrang rather than Hogwarts, you know,” Draco bragged, avoiding Pansy’s eyes. “He knows the headmaster, you see. Well, you know his opinion of Dumbledore - the man’s such a Mudblood-lover - and Durmstrang doesn’t admit that sort of riffraff. But Mother didn’t like the idea of me going to school so far away.”</p>
<p>Pansy made a face at the lie. </p>
<p>“Father says Durmstrang takes a far more sensible line than Hogwarts about Dark Arts,” he continued. “Durmstrang students actually learn them, not just the defense rubbish we do. . .” </p>
<p>“They have really attractive students, too,” Daphne added, a dreamy look in her eyes.</p>
<p>There was a murmur of agreement among the friends.</p>
<p>Draco laughed.</p>
<p>“I don’t understand you lot,” Astoria said and shook her head. “I would love to go there just to see how different everything is. There’s always snow there, and everyone wears these really comfortable-looking coats made of fur. I wish I had one of those.” </p>
<p>Daphne nudged her sister teasingly, “If the coat is what you want, we’ll get you one.”</p>
<p>Pansy laughed softly.</p>
<p>“Draco, aren’t you going to visit Potter this year?” Theo spoke for the first time that day. Draco wished he had remained quiet.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Draco asked, looking the other way to hide his blush.</p>
<p>“Isn’t it a tradition by now? Every year you go and visit him on the way to Hogwarts,” Blaise joked from his seat beside Theo.</p>
<p>Normally, Draco wouldn’t care. He would humour them and go find Potter. But this time it was different. This time Draco knew why he had visited him so many times. Why this had become a tradition.</p>
<p>Pansy gave him a wicked grin. </p>
<p>“Yeah, Draco, you can’t just break a tradition like this.”</p>
<p>“Oh, but you really can,” Draco said, crossing his arms.</p>
<p>He glared at her, and she glared back. Draco blinked first and looked away.</p>
<p>“Fine,” he said, defeated.</p>
<p>He got up, and walked to the compartment door.</p>
<p>“Crabbe, Goyle?”</p>
<p>They both shrugged and followed him out the door. </p>
<p>“We saw him right up close, as well,” he heard Weasley say as they neared the compartment. “We were in the Top Box-”</p>
<p>“For the first and last time in your life, Weasley,” Draco cut him off.</p>
<p>Sitting in the compartment were Longbottom, Granger, Finnigan, Thomas, and of course, Potter.</p>
<p>“Don’t remember asking you to join us, Malfoy,” Harry said coolly.</p>
<p>Draco ignored him, refusing to look at him.</p>
<p>Something caught his eye. </p>
<p>“Weasley . . . what is that?” he asked, pointing at a lace that was hanging from Weasley’s suitcase.</p>
<p>Ron went to hide it, but Draco was faster. He grabbed it, and realized that they were dress robes.</p>
<p>“Look at this!” Draco said, glad for a distraction. “Weasley, you weren’t thinking of wearing these, were you? I mean - they were very fashionable in the eighteen ninety. . .”</p>
<p>“Eat dung, Malfoy,” Weasley snapped at him.</p>
<p>Draco laughed and put the robes down.</p>
<p>“So. . . going to enter, Weasley?” Draco tested them. “Going to try and bring a bit of glory to the family name? There’s money involved as well, you know. . . you’d be able to afford some decent robes if you won. . .”</p>
<p>“What are you talking about?” Weasley asked angrily.</p>
<p>“Are you going to enter?” Draco repeated, enjoying knowing something they didn’t. “I suppose you will, Potter? You never miss a chance to show off, do you?”</p>
<p>The second part came out softer than he had meant- more like a whisper than a taunt.</p>
<p>“Either explain what you’re talking about or go away, Malfoy,” said Granger over her book.</p>
<p>Draco grinned. “Don’t tell me you don’t know?” he said delightedly. “You’ve got a father and a brother at the Ministry and you don’t even know? My God, my father told me about it ages ago. . . heard it from Cornelius Fudge. But then, Father’s always <br/>associated with the top people at the Ministry. . . Maybe your father’s too junior to know about it, Weasley. . . yes. . . probably don’t talk about important stuff in front of him. . .”</p>
<p>And with that, Draco left. Not looking at Potter once.</p>
<p>They got back to their compartment, and Draco took his seat.</p>
<p>“How was it?” Theo asked.</p>
<p>The rest of his friends were all looking at him with the same fake anticipation. </p>
<p>“I say this every year, but I need to get new friends,” Draco humphed.</p>
<p>They laughed, and Draco rolled his eyes, wondering how hard this year was going to be.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Headaches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco’s POV</p>
<p>The day could not have gone any slower.</p>
<p>Draco had classes since the morning, and was unable to get a break from the buzzing crowds in the hallways. A headache had formed halfway through the day, and all Draco wanted to do now was collapse in his bed and sleep.</p>
<p>Alas, he had to eat.</p>
<p>He made his way toward the Great Hall, dragging his feet.</p>
<p>Pansy joined him, adjusting her pace to walk with him. The rest of their friends were ahead, chuckling about some stupid rumour.</p>
<p>Pansy was reading the Daily Prophet.</p>
<p>“Did you see this?” she asked, a laugh forming.</p>
<p>“No, I don’t read that garbage,” he replied, his filter gone due to the exhaustion.</p>
<p>Thankfully, Pansy didn’t seem to mind. </p>
<p>“It’s worth it,” she said and passed him the paper.</p>
<p>" FURTHER MISTAKES AT THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC " </p>
<p>He scoffed.</p>
<p>He skimmed the article, not sure what was so interesting about it.</p>
<p>He paused at the words, Arnold Weasley.</p>
<p>Draco raised his eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Arnold? I thought his name was Arthur?”</p>
<p>Pansy nodded, “It is.”</p>
<p>Embarrassing, Draco thought. His father’s image had always been something Draco was proud of. He couldn’t imagine this ever happening to him.</p>
<p>He quickly finished reading, not being able to hold in a laugh.</p>
<p>‘I wonder if Wealsey’s seen this,” Draco snickered.</p>
<p>As if on cue, Harry and Co. joined the line right in front of them.</p>
<p>Draco nodded at Crabbe and Goyle to join him as he approached the trio.</p>
<p>“Weasley! Hey Weasley!” he called.</p>
<p>All three of them turned around, facing Draco. </p>
<p>Draco focused on Weasley.</p>
<p>“What?” Ron asked sharply.</p>
<p>“Your dad’s in the paper, Weasley!” Draco said, raising the newspaper. “Listen to this!”</p>
<p>He held it out, as if he was some kind of announcer, shook it slightly, cleared his throat, and began to read out loud.</p>
<p>“... the Ministry was Plunged into fresh embarrassment yesterday by the antics of Arnold Weasley, of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office.”</p>
<p>He paused when he reached that paragraph.</p>
<p>Draco looked up.</p>
<p>“Imagine the theme not even getting his name right, Weasley. It’s almost as though he’s a complete nonentity, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>Draco didn’t need to see him to know that Harry had a disapproving look on his face.</p>
<p>He continued reading nonetheless.</p>
<p>“Arnold Weasley, who was charged with the possession of a flying car…”</p>
<p>When Draco finally got to the bottom of the page, he flipped it over, and pointed to the picture.</p>
<p>"And there’s a picture, Weasley- A picture of your parents outside their house- if you can call it a house! Your mother could do with losing a bit of weight, couldn’t she?” he commented out loud.</p>
<p>Ron was shaking with fury, and Draco saw that Granger had to hold him back.</p>
<p>“Get stuffed, Malfoy,” Potter said, going to assist Granger.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, you were staying with them this summer, weren’t you Potter?” he wasn’t sure why he knew that. “So tell me, is his mother really that porky, or is it just the picture?”</p>
<p>So much for not giving him attention.</p>
<p>“You know your mother, Malfoy?” Potter snapped instantly, “that expression she’s got, like she’s got dung under her nose? Has she always looked like that , or was it because you were with her?”</p>
<p>Draco felt his cheeks heat up.</p>
<p>He wasn’t going to let Potter insult Cissy, not after she has always been so caring and kind- everything that Lucius wasn’t. Draco had loved her more than anything for as long as he could remember. He was actually contemplating coming out to her. She would probably support him, because that’s just how she was. He wasn’t going to let Potter, of all people, say something like that about her.</p>
<p>“Don’t you dare, insult my mother, Potter.”</p>
<p>“Keep your fat mouth shut, then!” said Potter as he began walking away.</p>
<p>That hit too close to home- which was weird, because usually Potter’s comments don’t bother Draco.</p>
<p>His reaction was instant- he raised his wand and was about to shoot a spell at Harry when something stopped him.</p>
<p>Something he had almost forgotten. Almost.</p>
<p>Damn it.</p>
<p>Feelings.</p>
<p>Draco knew that he couldn’t shoot at Harry. Not now that he knew. </p>
<p>With all his willpower, he aimed his wand right by Harry’s cheek, and shot the spell.</p>
<p>BANG!</p>
<p>Just like Draco planned, it simply brushed the side of his face. A warning.</p>
<p>A few people screamed at the sound.</p>
<p>Draco was about to walk away when he heard a second BANG- which did not come from him.</p>
<p>Within milliseconds, the spell hit his body, and he lost consciousness. </p>
<p>What followed was the strangest and most uncomfortable experience in Draco’s life.</p>
<p>He regained consciousness, but couldn’t move anything.</p>
<p>It took him awhile to realize he wasn’t in his body anymore.</p>
<p>He attempted to move his arms only to see two white paws. A tale appeared next to his “legs”.</p>
<p>He was pretty sure he screamed, but he wasn’t sure. </p>
<p>Ferret sounds are weird.</p>
<p>He looked up to see everyone around him like giants- Moody was talking to Potter, and their voices echoed in Draco’s little brain.</p>
<p>“Did he get you?” Moody growled, unusually loud.</p>
<p>“No,” said Potter, “missed.”</p>
<p>Draco wanted to scoff, but realized he had bigger problems to worry about.</p>
<p>He spotted Crabbe and Goyle moving towards him, trying to pick him up.</p>
<p>Draco tried to remember any potion that would return him to his normal body, but it seemed that ferrets don’t have a very good memory.</p>
<p>“LEAVE HIM!” Moody’s voice screamed, right as Crabbe was about to pick Draco up.</p>
<p>The giant began limping towards Draco, who- thanks to his ferret instincts- instantly ran away.</p>
<p>He thought he was going to get out, swerving through the crowds- when he was lifted into the air.</p>
<p>At about ten feet, he began falling.</p>
<p>As he hit the ground, the impact practically broke his “arm”.</p>
<p>He winced, and tried to get up, but he was lifted up again. </p>
<p>Moody dropped him again- this time from higher, and the fall left him unconscious.</p>
<p>Draco wasn’t sure for how long he was out. He knew that when he opened his eyes, he was back in his human form, looking at a furious McGonagall who was scolding Moody.</p>
<p>“Moody, we never use transfiguration as a punishment! Surely Professor Dumbledore told you that?”</p>
<p>Draco had never loved McGonagall until now.</p>
<p>He pushed himself up, trying to ignore the teachers still arguing.</p>
<p>Pain rushed straight to his arm, making him tear up.</p>
<p>He only caught the end of what Moody was saying, but he knew he was about to get detention.</p>
<p>“.. now, your Head of House’ll be Snape, will it?”</p>
<p>Draco mumbled as “yes”, hating the idea of having to deal with Snape in such a state.</p>
<p>“Come on you,” Moody said, and seized Draco’s upper arm- thankfully not his hurt one, and dragged him towards the potions classroom. </p>
<p>The rest passed as a blur.</p>
<p>Draco’s headache had only gotten worse, and he was at a point where even his thoughts were too loud.</p>
<p>Snape ended up giving him a detention for the day after, but Draco couldn’t care less.</p>
<p>He forced himself to walk down the stairs to the Slytherin common room, the only thing motivating him being his bed.</p>
<p>Pansy was sitting on one of the couches, reading, when he walked in.</p>
<p>Her eyes instantly ran over Draco, looking for injuries, and let out a sigh of relief when she didn’t find.</p>
<p>“How are you?” she asked softly- something that Draco definitely appreciated.</p>
<p>“Physically, I’m fine,” he said, not wanting to worry her, “emotionally.. I’m bruised.”</p>
<p>“Who wouldn’t be?” Pansy laughed. “I have so many questions.”</p>
<p>“And I have a headache,” Draco said, passing her and making his way to his room. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“But it’s only five!” Pansy commented.</p>
<p>“Goodnight, Pansy!”</p>
<p>He barely made it to his bed, where he collapsed.</p>
<p>He didn’t bother changing clothes, instead he just curled up under his sheets, enjoying the familiar warmth.</p>
<p>Draco’s thoughts about Moody, ferrets, and Potter disappeared, leaving him in a comfortable silence as he fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Potter Stinks!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco’s POV</p>
<p>“At least he’s handsome,” Daphne commented from across the room, where she was sitting, petting a kitten she had smuggled from the Transfiguration classroom.</p>
<p>They were in their common room, long past dinner time, drinking tea as they discussed the newly-announced Champions.</p>
<p>“Diggory or Potter?” Draco asked, tilting his head in confusion.</p>
<p>Daphne gave him a weird look, while Pansy chuckled softly behind him.</p>
<p>“Diggory,” Pansy smirked. “I didn’t realize Potter was even an option.”</p>
<p>Draco blushed crimson, suddenly grateful for the dark lighting of the room.</p>
<p>“Right, the real Hogwarts Champion,” he cleared his throat. “Potter stinks.”</p>
<p>Pansy laughed again, louder than before.</p>
<p>“We should put that on a shirt,” Astoria joked, “and sell it as merchandise for the Tournament.” </p>
<p>“Honestly, that would sell,” Blaise chimed in. “There are a lot of people who are mad that Potter got chosen, they think he cheated.”</p>
<p>“Do you not?” Milliecent asked. “It seems likely.”</p>
<p>Blaise shrugged, looking unbothered, as always.</p>
<p>“No, not really. As much as I dislike him, Dumbledore is a powerful wizard. He expected that people would try to beat the age line- look at the Weasley twins. The chances that Potter- of all people- found a way around it aren’t high.” </p>
<p>“He’s got Granger, though,” Pansy pointed out. “She’s smart enough.”</p>
<p>“Granger yelled at the twins when they tried, she wouldn’t have let Potter even think about it, much less help him.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, ‘cause it’s bloody dangerous,” Draco commented, hoping he didn’t sound as concerned as he felt.</p>
<p>It seemed like he failed, because Pansy gave him a look and changed the conversation quickly.</p>
<p>“Right,” she said. “Back to the shirt idea. We should do it.”</p>
<p>Their friends nodded excitedly, and started to speak all at once.</p>
<p>“Not shirts, though,” Daphne said decisively, getting people’s attention. “It would take too long to make, and we would need to do a lot of work. Let’s pick something simpler.”</p>
<p>They sat in silence for a few minutes, brainstorming.</p>
<p>“Badges,” Astoria said finally. “We can enchant it to change what it says, so that one side is ‘Cedric Diggory the real Hogwarts Champion,’ and one the other ‘Potter Stinks!”</p>
<p>The idea was a hit, because within moments, Pansy was sending an owl to her mum, requesting a few boxes of badges, and Astoria was working her way through a spell book, looking for the right enchantment.</p>
<p>Draco had a bad feeling about it, but after the humiliating ferret incident, he wasn’t planning to go easy on Potter. He couldn’t let himself be weak this time.</p>
<p>So he joined Astoria, and got to work.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The next morning, Pansy received more than enough badges- along with a concerned note from her mother, asking why she needed so many badges.</p>
<p>Once the friend group had enchanted all of them based on Milliecent’s design, they looked proudly at their work.</p>
<p>“You know,” Daphne thought out loud, “maybe we shouldn't sell them. We should just hand them out. It’s more efficient that way.”</p>
<p>“Mhm,” Pansy agreed. “More people would wear them if we didn’t.” </p>
<p>“We can pass them out at breakfast,” Draco added. “I’m hungry.”</p>
<p>By the time they made it to Potions, Draco could say that their mission had been a success. They had only a few badges left, and pretty much every student in Hogwarts was wearing one. Balise had been right. A lot of people were mad at Potter.</p>
<p>Including Draco.</p>
<p>He couldn’t believe he could be so stupid. Gryffindors have always been reckless, but this was next level. Draco had hoped Harry would have realized how dangerous the whole deal was and backed out. Apparently not. </p>
<p>“Like them, Potter?” Draco called out when he saw Harry walk down the dungeon’s hallway. He pointed proudly at the badge on his chest, and annoyance filled Harry’s face. </p>
<p>“And this isn’t all they do- look!”</p>
<p>He pressed it, showing off their brilliant idea, and the words SUPPORT CEDRIC DIGGORY- THE REAL HOGWARTS CHAMPION!  were replaced with POTTER STINKS.</p>
<p>Draco’s friends laughed loudly, proud of their work. </p>
<p>“Oh very funny,” Granger said sarcastically, sending a look to Pansy, “really witty.”</p>
<p>Pansy shrugged and gave her a charming smile.</p>
<p>Draco noticed Weasley from the corner of his eyes, leaning against the wall, not making a move to defend his best friend. Draco wondered what that was about.</p>
<p>“Want one, Granger,” he said, holding out a badge to Hermione. “I’ve got loads. But don’t touch my hand now. I’ve just washed it, you see; don’t want a Mudblood slimming it up.”</p>
<p>Draco knew he didn’t need to say that. The longer he spent at Hogwarts, the more hesitant he was becoming with the word- but in the moment he wanted to push Potter. He wanted to see how long it would take for him to snap. Draco was looking for a fight, but a fair one this time- not like last time with Moody.</p>
<p>It turned out it didn’t take long.</p>
<p>The moment the words were out of Draco’s mouth, the raven-haired boy had his wand out, aiming it straight at Draco.</p>
<p>People rushed out of the way, and Hermione let out a “Harry!” as a warning.</p>
<p>Draco didn’t mind. He slowly got his own wand out.</p>
<p>“Go on, then, Potter,” he said quietly. “Moody’s not here to look after you now- do it, if you’ve got the guts-”</p>
<p>It was a test, and Draco was bluffing. He wanted to see how much Harry hated him, and if he would really take up a fight like this. He was hoping not. </p>
<p>He was ready, though. </p>
<p>When the reaction came, he didn’t hesitate. </p>
<p>But he didn’t aim at Potter either.</p>
<p>“Furnunculus!” Harry yelled.</p>
<p>“Desnaugeo!” bellowed Draco, sending his spell to block Harry’s.</p>
<p>The two bounced off each other, sending Draco’s to Granger and Harry’s to Goyle.</p>
<p>Both victims screamed as they took effect- Goyles' face swelled with boils, and Granger’s teeth grew.</p>
<p>Most people in the hallway were still frozen in shock when Snape’s voice came from the classroom door.</p>
<p>“And what is all this noise about?”</p>
<p>Draco’s friends rushed to his defense, explaining all at once; Snape shushed them, pointed at Draco and said, “Explain.”</p>
<p>“Potter attacked me, sir-”</p>
<p>“We attacked each other at the same time!” Harry exclaimed.</p>
<p>Didn’t think that through, did you, Potter?</p>
<p>“- and he hit Goyle- look -” Draco continued.</p>
<p>“Hospital wing, Goyle,” Snape said after he examined the brutal sight.</p>
<p>Wealsey was quick to protest from Granger’s side.</p>
<p>“Malfoy got Hermione,” he said. “Look!”</p>
<p>Weasley forced Granger to show her teeth, and Draco had to admit it looked painful. Definitely not a pretty sight.</p>
<p>He heard Pansy laugh quietly behind him, but he wasn’t sure who she was laughing at. </p>
<p>“I see no difference,” Snape said coldly, and Granger ran away with a whimper.</p>
<p>Instantly both Potter and Wealsey were yelling at Snape, their voices bouncing off the walls of the small hallway. </p>
<p>“Let’s see,” Snape said, ignoring them. “Fifty points from Gryffindor and a detention each for Potter and Weasley. Now get inside, or it’ll be a week’s worth detentions.”</p>
<p>Potter stormed into the classroom and dropped his bag with a loud thud.</p>
<p>Draco shook his head and walked to his seat next to Pansy.</p>
<p>“He’s so dramatic.”</p>
<p>Pansy laughed.</p>
<p>“Look who’s talking.”</p>
<p>Draco ignored her and turned around, showing his badge to Potter one last time with a smirk on his face.</p>
<p>“You know,” Pansy whispered as the lesson began, “both of you suck at aiming.”</p>
<p>Draco shoved her off the stool.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. The Company of One Hermione Granger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Draco’s POV</b>
</p>
<p>Ever since the other schools had joined them, Hogwarts had been louder than ever.</p>
<p>Draco hated it. </p>
<p>He had only just woken up, and could already feel a headache forming as he made his way to breakfast.</p>
<p>He could hear the buzz of the Great Hall from yards away- the loud clatter of silverware, layered with thousands of ecstatic voices. </p>
<p>Draco sighed and walked through the main entrance- everything becoming about a hundred times louder as he did.</p>
<p>He dragged himself to his seat, sat down with a groan, and immediately rested his head on Pansy’s shoulder for support. </p>
<p>His ears were ringing, and he didn’t think he would be able to sit up on his own.</p>
<p>The girl gave him an amused look, but didn’t make a move to push him off. </p>
<p>She had already finished her breakfast, and was currently reading the newspaper with a somewhat frustrated look on her face.</p>
<p>He tried to focus on the words, wanting to see what was bothering her, but it was pointless- his tired brain was barely able to pick out the letters, much less read it.</p>
<p>“Good morning to you too,” Draco heard Blaise say with a chuckle.</p>
<p>Draco groaned again, burying his face in Pansy’s robes.</p>
<p>“Why does everything need to be so loud?” he whined. “It’s way too early for this.”</p>
<p>“Draco,” Pansy said, looking up from the paper again, “you’ve been waking up this early for the whole year. Shouldn’t you be used to it by now?” </p>
<p>“Well, it’s not always this loud, and I don’t always have a headache,” he defended himself.</p>
<p>Pansy’s face softened a little.</p>
<p>“You have a headache?”</p>
<p>“Mhm.”</p>
<p>Pansy put an arm around him, and went back to her reading.</p>
<p>A few moments later, Draco heard faint footsteps approach, and he felt someone ruffle his hair softly.</p>
<p>“Here,” Astoria offered, placing a full plate in front of him and taking her seat, “have some breakfast. It might help.”</p>
<p>Draco sat up and whispered a ‘thank you’ before he took a bite of his food.</p>
<p>He could feel Pansy and Astoria’s worried looks on him, but he ignored them, and tried to focus on what Daphne was saying instead- Draco was positive it was something about the first task, but he didn’t have the strength to pay closer attention. </p>
<p>He put the fork down way too soon, unable to eat anymore.</p>
<p>“Can you not eat more?” Pansy asked when she noticed, her voice full of worry.</p>
<p>Draco shook his head- even the smallest action sending a jolt of pain through him.</p>
<p>Pansy reached over and cupped his face, resting a cool hand on his forehead to check his temperature.</p>
<p>“Dray, you’re burning,” she said urgently. “I think you have a fever.”</p>
<p>Draco nodded absentmindedly, picking at his food. </p>
<p>“Yeah, well, I have a class.” </p>
<p>Astoria gave him a baffled look.</p>
<p>“If you’re sick, you don’t need to go to class,” she noted. “In fact, you shouldn’t.”</p>
<p>“Tell that to Moody,” Draco scoffed.</p>
<p>But Pansy was already standing up and pulling him off his seat.</p>
<p>“You can barely stand up, Dray. You’re not going to class.”</p>
<p>Draco let out an internal sigh of relief- he just really wanted to sleep.</p>
<p>“Alright,” he agreed, and let his friend practically drag him back to his room.</p>
<p>Draco had never appreciated the quiet of the dungeons like he did the moment they stepped inside the common room. The entrance shut behind them, and with it, the loudness of the halls disappeared, easing the headache just a bit.</p>
<p>He followed Pansy to his dorm, and instantly collapsed on the bed, thankful for the dark lighting of the room.</p>
<p>Pansy looked over at him, curled on top of his covers with his robes still on, and made concerned noise.</p>
<p>“Should I go get a healing potion from the Hospital Wing?” she asked.</p>
<p>Draco shook his head softly, and pulled the covers over his body, welcoming the warmth.</p>
<p>“You have classes to attend,” he mumbled. “I’ll be fine, I just really need sleep.”</p>
<p>Pansy nodded and pulled his curtain closed.</p>
<p>“Alright, I’ll take notes for you,” she said. “Just rest.”</p>
<p>Draco tried to whisper a thank you, but his exhaustion took over, and he drifted off to a heavy sleep.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>He stayed in bed for the next two days, and practically slept the whole time.</p>
<p>Draco preferred the sleep from his thoughts while awake- all he could think about was the First Task quickly approaching, and the fact the Potter probably hadn’t even prepared.</p>
<p>On the night of the second day, he finally felt strong enough to get up, and went to join his friends at dinner. </p>
<p>Pansy sent him a smile from across the table, glad to see him awake again.</p>
<p>She had spent both days in his room, doing her work and keeping him company. Draco was beyond  grateful.</p>
<p>“Feeling better?” Astoria asked.</p>
<p>Draco nodded, “Yeah, the headache is gone, I’ll probably go to class tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“That’s good to hear,” she continued. “Potions was awfully quiet without you.”</p>
<p>Pansy chuckled, a glint in her eyes that implied more than the sentence itself. </p>
<p>Draco felt a blush creep into his features, and looked down at his plate.</p>
<p>Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that the newspaper Pansy had been reading was still there, resting on the bench beside him.</p>
<p>He remembered Pansy’s troubled look, and picked it up to see what it said.</p>
<p>He skimmed the first few pages, until he caught the name “Harry Potter”.</p>
<p>Pansy visibly flinched when she saw him holding the paper.</p>
<p>He gave her a questioning look, but she simply shook her head and looked away.</p>
<p>The article was terrible. </p>
<p>He wasn’t surprised, though- the author was Rita Skeeter, after all. It was meant to be about the Tournament, but it barely mentioned anyone other than Potter. The “quotes” she had were also clearly fake- Draco doubted Potter said that “nothing will hurt me during the tournament, because they're watching over me…” about his parents. In the four years they had been classmates, Draco had only heard him talk about them a handful of times.</p>
<p>He was about to stop reading, but his eyes landed on a sentence near the end that made him freeze.</p>
<p>“<i>Harry has at last found love at Hogwarts,</i>” it read. “<i>His close friend, Colin Creevey</i>-” Draco scoffed- “<i>says that Harry is rarely seen out of the company of one Hermione Granger, a stunningly pretty Muggle-born girl, who, like Harry, is one of the top students in the school.</i>” </p>
<p>Draco’s heart missed a bit.</p>
<p>He was out of his seat in seconds.</p>
<p>“<i>... rarely seen out of the company of one Hermione Granger... </i>”</p>
<p>The words rang in his head as he ran through the hallways.</p>
<p>He couldn’t believe he hadn’t realized earlier- the two had been inseparable ever since first year, how had he not seen it?</p>
<p>He came to a stop and rested his head against a wall.</p>
<p>He felt sick again.</p>
<p>“... <i>Harry has at last found love</i>…” </p>
<p>His thoughts were so loud, he didn’t see Pansy appear next to him, a worried look on her face. He only noticed when she reached over and wiped a tear of his cheek- <i>when did he start crying?</i></p>
<p>“I probably should have warned you,” Pansy said softly.</p>
<p>Draco scoffed- as if a warning would’ve done anything.</p>
<p>“It’s bullshit, Dray,” his friend continued. “You know that, right?”</p>
<p>“How do you know that?” he asked quietly.</p>
<p>“Skeeter doesn’t know how to write anything else,” she replied simply. </p>
<p>Draco laughed bitterly, “It makes sense, though, doesn’t it? They’re never not together, and now Weasley is avoiding Potter... it’s just them two…”</p>
<p>He was met with silence.</p>
<p>“That’s what I thought.”</p>
<p>Pansy grimaced.</p>
<p>“I don’t-” she started over. “I don’t think there’s anything going on between them. And I think that you should take anything Skeeter writes as a grain of salt.”</p>
<p>She said it so confidently, that Draco felt a wave of relief.</p>
<p>“You should still prepare yourself, though,” she whispered. “He won’t be single forever.”</p>
<p>That was the truth he refused to accept, even though he knew she was right.</p>
<p>“Don’t think about that right now,” Pansy said, and hugged him. “We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it.”</p>
<p>He sank into her warm embrace, feeling his panic die out.</p>
<p>“What would I do without you?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry this took so long, lol. I had major writer's block, but this one was really fun to write :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>